the love note
by lord darkness 69
Summary: ichigo finds a notebook titled ' love note ' and says it will fullfill any desire but comes with limitations the person under its effect is his only for 4 hours. thinking its just a joke he tries the love note on his teacher . after he finds its a legit thing he uses it on some unsuspecting familiar women who wont know what hit them . ( ichigo x harem )
1. the love note

LOVE NOTE ( ichigo x harem)

By : lord darkness 69

Chapter 1 : the love note

Karakura high : 4: 00 pm

The bell rang marking the end of the day , ichigo just looked out of the window waiting for all the students to disperse and leave him alone . Orihime asked him if he wanted to join her , keigo , mizuhiro and tatsuki for karaoke but he politely refused the offer saying he had some work to take care off . After they left he pulled out the white note book that he had in his bag and stared at the cover ' love note ' " I wonder who kept this in my locker ." He opened the book and read the instructions

1.1 Entering Names

Rule

The human whose name is written in this note shall become a love slave . This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in mind when writing his/her name. This is to prevent people who share the same name from being affected. I

The Love Note will not ever affect a person whose name has been misspelled four times. IX

When the same name is written in two or more love Notes, the Note which was used first will take effect, regardless of the conditions or alterations done in the other .

If a love Note owner accidentally misspells a person's name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the Death Note. However, if the love Note owner intentionally misspells the name four times, the owner will lose the ability to harness the powers of the book .

The love Note will not take effect if a victim's name is written on several different pages. However, the front and back of a page are considered to be one page. For example, the love Note will still take effect if the persons last name is written on the front page and first name on the back.

1.2 Entering the Causes and Conditions of love

Rule

the person who's name is written in the love note will become a slave to the owner and obediently do whatever the master desires - should written in the span of 40 sec

the slave will be under the control of the love note owner for a maximum of 4 hours after which they will forget the encounter

Any act of lust is can be taken into consideration and the mind-controlled slave will comply without hesitation

Contact with the affected person should be avoided for 24 hours as it might trigger the memories to return in a gradual pace

You must specify when and where the encounter takes place and at what time

No evidence of the encounter will be left after the deed is done

1.3 Limitations

1) You cannot tamper with the note and keep the person for more than 4 hours ie writing that he/she will be mine forever

2) if the name of a person is written for more than 3 times they will start to keep the memories of the encounter 9 within the span of 48 hours

3) Failure to comply with rules leads to disintegration of the notebook

Ichigo couldn't take this seriously there was no way this was legit someone was messing with his head . " but if this was the real deal . I have never heard of a love note before ?" he sighed just then he saw ms ochi his homeroom teacher walk by and she stepped into the classroom when she noticed ichigo " oh my ! kurosaki what are you still doing here in school ? don't you have to go home ?" ichigo nodded " uhh sorry ms ochi I dosed off after class will be out in a bit ." she nodded and left and that gave ichigo a nice idea he stared at the love note and grinned .

He started to write in the love note ms ochi face in mind he wrote down her name along with some other details : ms ochi will call ichigo kurosaki over around 8 pm to her home and will try and seduce him into submission and convince him to have sex p:s will wear a very sexy lingerie . ichigo closed the book and blushed ' there is no way in hell it will happen but if it does .' and started heading to his home . he took a shower and sat on the bed reading the novel tatsuki gave him the other day , when suddenly a message came on his phone grumbling as he thought it might be keigo again was shocked to see the message was from ms ochi . he clicked on it the message read

Hello Ichigo

I need to speak with you

Come on over , I am waiting

Ms ochi

Ichigo became worried about why she wanted him to come over he informed karin that he was going out for some time and left for her apartment building . Ichigo arrived at the apartment as instructed by her and went towards the teachers room . he knocked at the door the he waited for her to answer . miss ochi came out wearing a beautiful blue kimono and she looked amazing ( you the reader would have a hard time not staring at her, because it was very hard on Ichigo part XD)

Ichigo said to her " hi sensei , my god you look amazing in that kimono ."

She smiled " I am glad you like it , do come in." Ichigo entered and he was feeling a bit uneasy as he never entered a girls room ,not even his sisters room so thus was a new experience all together . ochi directed him to a table set up with candle lights " this is a meal prepared by me , it is my way of encouraging you to strive forward , please go ahead and have some ." Ichigo was honored as his lovely companion and best had taken efforts to make a meal for him . " thank you sensei for making this meal for me . its really tasty and can I have a second serving." Ochi giggled and passed him some more . They both sat and ate the food , it was a party of flavors in Ichigo mouth .

Ms ochi got up and removed her kimono revealing to ichigo her body , she was wearing a black g – string panties with a matching black lacy bra the set complimented her curves a lot .ichigo was shocked and spat out the juice he was drinking and blushed at the site of his teacher in nothing but lingerie standing in front of him eyeing him suggestively . she pointed at him and gave him mixed signals then she slowly went towards her room and looked at him one last time and gave a sky smile and a wink and entered the room .ichigo followed pursuit and entered the room finding ms ochi in a very sexy position .

Ms ochi nibbled on her lower lip as she displaying her black panties she sat on the bed giving ichigo a nice view of her booty . she laid on her right side facing the boy and began to caress her thigh and in sitting position bent down her back facing the boy and gently spanked her ass then flipped over showing of her curves .

She got up and headed to the window where looking straight into the with a sly smile on her face she removed her bra slowly and gently started to fondled her d – cup breasts leaving ichigo drooling and watching her strip herself and making the situation too good to be true + since he had never been with a girl this was an immense turn on and felt his boner pitching a tent and coming out to say hi. He gulped at the sight of his and tried to calm himself dowm but the women standing in front of him was to sexy to let this chance pass .

Ochi spoke in a seductive voice " its very hard for a young woman to live all alone in this big apartment . wont you keep me company for a little while ." ichigo came closer to her and stared in aww and his teacher beauty her seductive smile beckoning him to act and he realized that it might be due to the love note this situation is happening and that he is in a time constraint he looked at the clock it was 9 pm an hour wasted just viewing the beauty and doing nothing .

Ichigo removed his shirt and went up to her , beside her and gave a deep yet passionate kiss to ms ochi . the lady was shocked but eased up and kissed him back ichigo pinned her to the wall and kissed her again he then gently kissed her shoulder and began licking her neck . ochi moaned in pleasure and moved her hands through his hair ichigo moved his hands feeling her supple skin the soft skin felt too good to keep his hands of . ms ochi started to nibble on ichigo ear and he let out a gasp and blushed furiously . ichigo squeezed her soft breast and then began to suck her nipples . " miss ochi can you take care of down there , please ." she looked at ichigos pants and saw a tent was formed which made her lick her lips .

She decided to give him the best experience ( the book taking full effect ) gripped his rod gently and moved her hands along the big , juicy rod . her hands felt heavenly to the boy , seeing his reaction she changed to sucking his tip . ichigo let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his right hand to reduce the sound . now ochi began to lick his cock providing a tease to the boy and then started to blow him real good .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up ochi swallowed the cum

" my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Then she began to pleasure him by putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

The two moaned in ecstasy as it felt good , ichigo let her down and kneeled so that he had a clear view of her womanhood and went in . " wait what are you doing?" she retorted . Ichigo replied I want you to feel good as well ." this made her blush and she stroked his hair while he was face deep in her women hood , it took a while but he made her orgasm .

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see I am not the only one holding it back ." she grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while . ochi then proceeded to guide ichigo hands to her panties and told him to remove her panties . Ichigo gasped at the site first time seeing a maidens private part . she bagan to move her hands on his legs and lloked at him with puppy dog eyes .

" you are such a tease ochi sensei , you are such a tease." This statement earned a giggle out of her as this side of her personality was new to her and she relished it . " this is only for you so sit back and enjoy . she put on a strip tease show much to Ichigo surprise , which made him horny as hell.

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they deside to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " wow you are amazing , your v spot is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the silver haired lady didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard .its was too damn good and was lost in the experience . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock state desiring for more " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ." he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were so naughty , I feel like you are not working hard enough to please me you slut ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her, it was turning her on for some reason. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." she spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke up " I cant hear you ." isane moaned " please sir I want it bad ." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as it had been a while since her last session with her dominant lover) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigos face was red with embarrassment as her melons were squeezing against his back making his pole rize to the top in attention . unohana noticed the change and grinned " oh my someone is enjoying this too much I see . I will help the little guy relax ." following suite she began to stroke his long rod . the orange hair let out a low moan indicating he liked it , this made unohana smile wickedly and began to message his ' family jewels' , this felt amazing and weird at the same time .unohana began to nibble on his ear and with the other touching herself in no time she made Ichigo submit to his animal side as he was begging to lay his paws on her " retsu I am gonna …. I cant hold on ." unohana smiled go right ahead and release . and so he did it felt great he saw that she was liking her hands all sexily which was all covered in his seed and winked at him .

She murmured a few words and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

" that sure was fun wasn't it Ichigo." She grinned " ready for round 2." Ichigo smiled " are you sure you can still go on ?" ochi grinned " try me ."

She got up allowing Ichigo to get a full on view of her wet body , sweat drops sliding on her breasts , and giving signs for Ichigo to take her right there and then . he couldn't wait and went towards her holding her firmly yet gently and began to initiate a passionate kiss but the twist was retsu was now asserting dominance through the kiss . this display of power was surprising to Ichigo but didn't mind it in fact he liked it . without thinking he picked up his lover and pinned her on a wall , even if this was for 4 hours and she would forget it ever happened but he was going to make sure he never forgot about this night . ochi in turn crossed her arms and legs putting him in a lock of love , he proceeded to kiss her neck which earned a low moan from his partner , he stopped and started liking her neck which made her laugh as he was trying to get her aroused which she found cute . she deepened the kiss and began to stroke his member .

The two moaned in ecstasy and they laid on the bed facing opposite direction ( ochi in the of ichigo ro and ichigo in the direction of her womanhood basically 69) they pleasured each other ochi sucking on his rod and ichigo liking her womanhood they moaned as they proceeded co cum together .

Ochi just giggled . Ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of tanning on the skin to make it more hot , he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore , she was right there bare, wet all it will take is one call to unleash the animal inside ( not hollow Ichigo)

Ochi layed down and spread her legs "if you want it come and get it ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker she screamed in blissful agony ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo looked her in the eyes " are you ready to go all the way ?" she let out a moan and five words came out of her mouth " yes give it to me."

They made love till they were exhausted and ms ochi drifted to sleep , ichigo dressed her up and deleted the message she sent him and left to go home .

" I better not go to school tomorrow ." ichigo spoke out as she held his substitute badge in his hand

To be continued


	2. white moon ecstasy

Love note

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : m

Sorry for mentioning unohana in the last chapter it was my bad as she wasn't in it to begin with I must have forgot to edit the name out – I am truly sorry

Chapter 2 : white moon ecstasy

The soul society : squad 13 training grounds

" GETSUGA TENSHO." ICHIGO fired his attack on the unsuspecting Rukia who disappeared before the attack hit her and appeared right behind Ichigo " nice try hado #33 sokatsui this Ichigo plummeting towards the ground . he managed to keep his balance and launced a counter attack . the fight went on and on both determined not to throw in the towel just yet , but rukia was getting her upper hand on ichigo which sucked a lot for the substitute and eventually he lost the sparring match .

" you will never get stronger if you don't take this seriously . this is the 35th time I wiped the floor with you ." renji who was sitting watching the sparring duo along with captain ukitake gently laughed at the situation .ichigo felt a little embarrassed and then saw rukia's smug face and got a little mad . " round 45 lets go ." ichigo screemed at her , rukia looked at him and sighed " just give it a rest will you? I hate to humiliate you any further . I suggest you train under captain kempachi for a while ."ichigo gritted his teeth as he didn't know why his power dropped so much . rukia had a sly grin on her face " don't tell me you were swayed by my beauty ,ichigo?"

It was a regular turn of events , resuming his post as the substitute Shinigami Ichigo payed visits to the soul society for training purposes . the main areas where he trains is the squad 6 , 11 and 13 barracks . some say he is quite, determined , some say he is foolish but others think of him as cute. The females of the gotei 13 highly respected him and admired his efforts , they all envied Rukia and Orihime as they spend more time with the orange hair than other ladies .

Ichigo went to his room which was kindly provided by the captain and kicked his bag in frustration and the love note dropped out of the bag and it gave him an idea " she thinks she is so smart and beautiful lets test that shall we?" he grabbed the notebook and started writing ' rukia is amazed by ichigo kurosaki performance today morning that she decides to pay him a visit . she praises him for his efforts and then enters the room she removes the shuhaksho she is wearing a string bikini type panty with matching frilly bra and tries to seduce him and afterwards gives him a lap dance + extra stuff on command .'

He closes the book after mentioning the time of contact as midnight , he grins and goes to sleep for a while .after waking up he joins renji for a mini duel and then goes with him for the daily rounds of the seireitei when he noticed the time was 11 pm he told renji that he would call it a night and went to wards his room .

Squad 13 : ichigos room (12 am )

He took a quick shower and noticed it was midnight . he rolled his futon to go sleep when there was a knock on the door he hid the love note in his bag and went and opened up to find rukia standing in front of him blushing " good evening ichigo , I see you were getting ready for bed ." ichigo nodded " yeah its midnight after all." Rukia closed her eyes and wondered in " so may I come in?" ichigo closed the door " you are already inside, no need to be that formal with me . we basically stayed together in one room in the living world remember ."

Rukia giggled " true but we never got to know much about each other now did we ?" rukia casted a spell but nothing happened , ichigo saw her winking " it's a sound proofing spell don't want others to hear or interrupt us ." rukia came up to ichigo and whispered " I didn't properly praise you for your efforts and I am hear to rectify that ." she tugged on her hakama pants letting it drop to the ground and stepping out of them and then removing her shuhaksho in a slow yet teasing manner .

After it was of ichigo couldn't take his eyes of her she is wearing a black string bikini panty with matching frilly bra , the set matched her body type perfectly its was amazing the panties had a crisscross side look perking up its trendy quotient. Getting full marks in the comfort platform, the string bikini provides minimal coverage with triangular shaped pieces which are connected at the groin.

She was wearing a black thigh high socks in addition to the lingerie set . The panty was perfect and highlighted her curvy body and the bra brought forth the beauty of her b cup breasts on her petite body – ichigo was analyzing her thinking about what all things he could do to make this work . rukia looked and him and smiled " oh come on and get on with the program or did you loose your nerve ?" ichigo looked at her as he didn't listen to anything she said .

she came close to him and removed his shirt and gently pushed him to a chair and kissed him she tied ichigo hans behind the chair with hado no 1 sai . this meant ichigo couldn't move at at leaving his chest bare and rukia just looking at his toned body and abs , licking her lips she dimmed the light so that it can be even more pleasurable for the orange hair .

It's finally time to perform. She started to walk towards him as seductively as she could , getting on all fours and crawling towards that chair ( with a whip in her mouth) placing her hands on the chair back (right above his shoulders), and leaning forward so ichigo gets an amazing view of her cleavage. 

She played a song that stimulated her sexy side When rukia reached him reach she looked at him there was a sparkle in her eyes and grabbed his knees and thrust his legs apart, so that she could stand in the center of them. While she moving in between his legs, you should keep your hands on his thighs and dig your nails in.

she held the edge of the chair and leaned in forming a wave barely touching ichigos chest the only thing he could feel was the heat emanating from her body and hear her rough breathing . she leaned in again this time ichigo could feel her erect nipples as though they just touched his skin just enough distance providing a tease to make him exited .

Rukia kept the whip next to ichigo on his right side and with her back facing him , shake her hips and caressed her thighs and squeezed her ass just imagining how ichigo would react and where he would touch her . ichigo felt his member rising and pitching a tent in his pants . the fact that he couldn't feel for lovely skin with a his hands was disappointing but was a massive turn on just waiting to get his hands in her

Rukia crossed her arms over her stomach and lift off her shirt as slowly as she could just teasing him but she realized that ichigo was watching her strip made her grin . Then she took of her bra in the same seductively slow way. Rukia grabbed her breasts and started to message them .

she then began to play with her nipples , she moved her fingers in a circular pattern making the nipples hard and erect . then she pinched them and lightly tugged on them . a moan escaped her mouth and she became wet . she took and ice cube and let it slide on her breast , then she took another ice cube and rubbed it across her belly her skin was wet and glowing

rukia took the whip and lightly whipped his abs , the pain was coursing his skin but it was pleasurable rather than painful . rukia now had the perfect time to straddle him, she began to grind up against his cock while sticking her breasts in his face. Rukia face was red with ecstasy and she made sure her nipples get close enough to tease him, but not close enough to actually touch him.

Of course, rukia didn't avoid touching him altogether. She went on to nibble on his earlobe and then kissing his neck. Ichigo became hard with only few movements . rukia then proceeded to lick ichigos nipples and caressed his fine abs . ichigo wanted to grab her and pull her closer and feel her smooth skin but at the moment he was tied not by the kido spell but by lust.

Now it's time to turn around rukia Took a few steps away from ichigo so he gets an amazing view of her ass and move her hips to the beat of the music that's playing. When she was ready she began start sliding down her panties . her ass was facing him, but she turned her head towards ichigo to watch his reaction and gave him a sexy smile.

While she was still in that position, she touched her butt, slapped it lightly and spread it open for him to see . she did whatever she knew might turn him on the most.

Rukia had already taken off her panties she choose to take it off, she then returned to ichigo and slung it over his shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss . However, this time, she didn't straddle him. Instead, placed her butt up against his crotch and start moving those hips, like you're riding him in the reverse cowgirl position.

She changed her tactics a little instead of moving her hips, rukia also tried bouncing your butt up and down on top of him, grazing his dick each time." you can place a mirror behind me , so you can see what you're doing while you're doing it." Ichigo spoke up catching her attention " That way, you won't be wondering how ridiculous you look the entire time."

Rukia wipped him again and threw the whip away and licked his abs . she then unzip his jeans once the song ended and let his member breath , looking at the erect rod she licked her lips " you are a big boy aren't you ."

The point of the strip tease is to make him excited for sex she got on his lap and kissed him while rubbing her pink flower against his rod . ichigos penis pocking her stomack turned her on .

" you are so hard . I love it ." she said in a seductive voice moaning while kissing him .with her feet

" cum on baby I need your big juicy rod inside me ." she released ichigo hands and he squeezed her ass while she got her self ready for penetration . she was dripping wet and lowered herself in his rod .

It went in and all she said to him after that was " fuck me until you cum in me big boy . take me now ." ichigo put his hands on her hips and let her move on her own " this is turning me on so much ."

Rukia panted as she started to move " you are so hard and big ." and the room was filled with nothing but their moans . rukia leaned in so that ichigo can lick her breasts and so he did while she kept he hips moving . they were moaning furiously , ichigo picked her up and pinned her to the wall and began thrusting his hips into her . " fuck me till you cum , ichigo . more – more – more ."

Ichigo was almost there " rukia I am gonna cum ." rukia looked at her lover " cum on my ass ichigo , let it go on my ass." He did so and shot a huge load on her ass . after a 5 minute break rukia hops on top of him and rides him until he cums another load this time in her ass.

4 am : times up and rukia gets dressed and left without saying a word


	3. bunny girl onee san ichigo x rangiku

Love note

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : m

Chapter 3: bunny girl sempai ( ichigo x rangiku )

Its been a year since he graduated from high school and was in the process of applying for university . Ichigo was minding his own business and was out for a walk heading to the nearby park to relax , just then he got a call from mizuiro to accompany him and keigo for a drink . it was a treat from muzuiro side as he was accepted into an well known university and the interview went smoothly .

The pub where they were meeting up was not far from his home , as his father used to go there for an occasional drink . " a detour wont be that big of a deal , besides I need to go shopping for ingredients too for tomorrow ." he took the love note out of his bag and looked at it and sighed " guess I wont be needing this tonight ." he keeps it in the bag and heads home before meeting up with his old friends.

The pub

Ichigo met up with his friends and went into the pub , mizuiro ordered 2 beer and a coke as he knew ichigo wasn't a drinker " so how life ichigo ? have you searched for a college yet ?" ichigo nodded " yeah I have applied to some but still need to get that confirmation ." he looked at keigo " what about you ?"

Keigo looked down in the dumps " well after seeing my marks I thought that no college would call me in but some how I got into one . its some crap college in Kyoto , the teaching is okay , the girls there are not that pretty but somehow I will survive a 4 year course of engineering . mizuiro spoke up " I heard ishida got in Harvard that is a lucky break . he was the top student of our class ."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad as he knew orihime and chad got into a well off university and he was still waiting for a confirmation . he got up from the table excusing himself to go to the toilets .he was sulking when he bumped into the waitress and she fell down luckily ichigo managed to grab the tray filled with drinks and not allowing a drop to spill on the floor .

" I am really sorry maam . I didn't mean to bump into you , are you hurt ." ichigo was really worried for the wavy blond hair waitress and it took a minute to register who it was " rangiku ! what the hell are you doing here ." the blond looks at the boy and smiles " oh hi ichigo funny seeing you in a bar of all places ." he gets up and pats off the dust from her skirt " so what brings you here to our lovely pub. I know you don't drink so whats the occasion ?"

Ichigo sighed " my two friends invited me as they got accepted into university so they asked if I could join them . I couldn't refuse the offer as it has been a year since graduating high school ." rangiku smiled " aww that's lovely you guys are going to college you humans grow up so fast , it only seemed like yesterday that you came to rescue rukia in the soul society ." memories , memories rangiku was still smiling " so what about you ichigo? Which college did you get into ?"

Ichigo face went pale he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he wasn't going to a college . it would be too embarrassing " rangiku I am not going to college just yet ." rangiku had a puzzled look on her face and then realized that she had asked the wrong question, ichigo looked at her and gave a soulless smile " I haven't got any acceptance letter from any university yet , but I am keeping my hopes up ."

Rangiku quickly goes to the bar counter and snags a flyer and hands it to him " here you go something to look forward to ." ichigo looks at the flyer ' celebrating 3 year anniversary the devils pub proudly presents cosplay mania .' rangiku winks at him " all the waitresses will be wearing different costumes from bunny girl outfits , cat girl and all the different shit . if you drop by day after tomorrow you might catch me in an outfit ." she smiles and goes back to work leaving ichigo to imagine possibilities .

The friends say there goodbyes and go their respective ways .

Ichigo's apartment

Ichigo shifted to Osaka the very next day of the reunion as he got a call from a university to come and join them from next week . he was overjoyed to hear that it and had received a letter regarding as he needed a reason to use the love note again and celebrate . ichigo took the flyer and studied it and then smirked " I cant wait till tomorrow to see rangiku in the outfit ." he looked at the clock it was 9 pm an hour before her shift finished at the bar .

" lets see ." - rangiku matsumoto decides to visit ichigo after the shift ends and decides to tease him with the bunny girl outfit . she decides to take a dominant approach and seduces the boy and makes him do whatever she commands . she teases him and makes him beg to get his hands on her perfect figure and they go all night ( 4 hours ) she dresses up and leaves forgetting the night of passion.

Ichigo blushes as this was an weird experiment with the love note and the fact he will be the submissive one was too much to bear . he decided to write it off as a joke in his mind and heading to the shower for a nice hot bath . he got out of the shower and noticed it was 10:15pm he rapped a towel around his waist and went to the kitchen to get something to drink .

There is a knock at the door ichigo is puzzled as he was not expecting visitors this late , he gently opened the door and hears a whistle and a soft voice saying " I like what I see ." ichigo sees rangiku wearimg a light brown overcoat and staring at him liking her lips . he looked down and realized that he was half naked wearing nothing but a towel and began to blush . " just come in fast so I can change ." ichigo screamed .

Rangiku entered the apartment and sat on the sofa " nice place you got here ichi . how are you paying for this joint ." ichigo sighed I got a part time job and dad sends me some money so I manage somehow ." rangiku smiles " so what about university ?" he shows the letter from the university and just grins.

Rangiku gives him a grin " well mr kurosaki is going to college , we should celebrate this ocaasion ." she removes the coat and let it drop to the ground , ichigo jaw dropped as he couldn't believe it rangiku was wearing a black bunny girl outfit which made her look even more sexier than usual ichigo gulped ' damn I knew rangiku was regarded as a bombshell but that suit highlights a curvy body to max .the suit was a body hugging one and highlighted her entire body the one piece suit/dress highlighted her curvy waist , brought out the beauty of her round ass and barely covering her round breasts .'

It was amazing to look at and made ichigo wonder that who would win in a beauty contest rangiku , yoruichi or orihime .ichigo couldn't resist he just wanted to feel her body and just take her then and there . it was taking all his will power to just keep calm . rangiku loved the fact that ichigo was struggling to get his hands on her and smiled as she wore an apron and headed to the kitchen to make some food .

Rangiku came back with 2 plates full of food ' come on dig in ." they both had food and rangiku just crept behind him and licked his ear " ran – rangiku what are you doing ?" rangiku giggled " oh ichigo you are so cute when you are flustered . now thst I think about it we never got to know much about each other now did we ?"

rangiku winked and got on his lap and started mumbling some words , She casted a spell but nothing happened , ichigo saw her looking at him licling her lips " it's a sound proofing spell don't want others to hear or interrupt us ." the blond came up to ichigo and whispered " I didn't properly praise you for your efforts as a substitute Shinigami and I am hear to rectify that ."

Ichigo removed his shirt and went up to her , beside her and gave a deep yet passionate kiss to rangiku .they moaned as there lip touched and rangiku introduced her tongue into his mouth it was a surprise to him but he liked it he stuck out his tongue allowing her to suck on it while her hands felt his abs .

She pushed ichigo to the wall , he dropped to the ground ( more like sat leaning against the wall ) and restricting his movements with hado no 1 sai , which was much more powerful than rukia and he was restrained to the degree that he couldn't feel his hands but he didn't need to , she took out a bottle of warm lube and smeared it on his rod just slightly messaging it so that the lube is on every corner of the thing before she began .

She sat in front of him and laid on her back and started to her legs up and put them on his chest and moved them up and down on his torso just to get him exited . ichigo had a complete view of her thighs and admiring her beauty and making a mental image of the woman in front of him. He looked iat her and saw that she was smiling and looking at him " this is the first time I ever did this to anyone . you are the first ichi so enjoy ." rangiku voice was low and erotic . ichigo couldn't deny the feeling of her feet it was so hot , especially when she is wearing panty hose while doing it .

She stopped and then used her hands to support her legs while placing it on her calf or thighs , and wrapping the lubed up rod with her toes and then slowly going up and down his shaft giving it a tease.

Ichigo began moaning without any control as it felt so good making his "partner." Giggle and just having the erge to tease him more and more. It was a massive turn on for him as this was new to him and the sensation was godly . she bagan to squeeze the shaft a little while doing it and this lead to ichigo letting out a big load on her feet . " aww look at what you did you ruined my panty hoes , now you have to work double , big boy ."

She got up and removed her costume and panty hose but in a slow and sexy manner and looking at him while doing it just taking in the orange hair boy reaction and how helpless he was as she knew he wanted to touch her badly . she let the spell die out and instructed him to stand in front of the chair , which he did and rangiku got on top of the chair back facing ichigo and placed her hand on the edge just to get a grip and bend down letting him get a nice view of her ass and pink flower .

Ichigo wanted to have at it but rangiku refused " ah no touching the merchandise . now stay there and don't move otherwise I will have to bind you ." she wrapped her legs around the rod again it being between the arches of the feet and she began to move up and down gently stroking it with her feet . ichigo wanted to moan but rangiku didn't allow that as she referred it as how much can he go before he moaned . think of it like a test of endurance and when he moans she will stop .

It was a mix was pleasure and pain as the moment he came close to climax she would stop every time

" rangiku why do you do that I was almost there."

" I want you to beg for it ."

" come again ."

" I want you to b – e – g for it ."

Ichigo was blushing and was quite surprised as he didn't expect rangiku to have such a side . " please let me cum oh mistress rangiku . I cant take it any longer please grace me with your words of command ."

Rangiku giggled and let him do so and ichigo let out a massive load . ichigo was panting and rangiku scooped some of the semen up and had a taste " not bad my dear ichi , not bad at all." Ichigo caught her hand and pulled her closer kissing her the lady was shocked but eased up and kissed him back ichigo pinned her to the wall and kissed her again he then gently kissed her shoulder and began licking her neck .

Rangiku moaned in pleasure and moved her hands through his hair ichigo moved his hands feeling her supple skin the soft skin felt too good to keep his hands of . the blond started to nibble on ichigo ear and he let out a gasp and blushed furiously . ichigo squeezed her soft breast and then began to suck her nipples . " umm rangiku can you take care of down there , please ." she looked at ichigos rod which was still hard and this made her lick her lips .

She decided to give him the best experience ( the book taking full effect ) gripped his rod gently and moved her hands along the big , juicy rod . her hands felt heavenly to the boy , seeing his reaction she changed to sucking his tip . ichigo let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his right hand to reduce the sound . now the beauty began to lick his cock providing a tease to the boy and then started to blow him real good .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up she swallowed the cum.

She laughed and looked at ichigo licking of some of the remaining traces of her hand " my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Ichigo grined " are your breast that big I don't think they are . it must be some kind of trick ." rangiku puffed up her cheeks " you suspect my knockers to be fake , the nerve . thehy are home grown ,all natural , 100 % pure beauties ."

Ichigo nodded " nah not buying it . that couldn't be all natural ." he was also throwing in subtle hints that made her smile " why don't you test them out then strawberry kun ." Then she began to pleasure him by putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

The two moaned in ecstasy as it felt good , ichigo let her down and kneeled so that he had a clear view of her womanhood and went in . " wait what are you doing?" she retorted . Ichigo replied I want you to feel good as well ." this made her blush and she stroked his hair while he was face deep in her women hood , it took a while but he made her orgasm .

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see I am not the only one holding it back ." she grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while . rangiku then proceeded to guide ichigo hands to her panties and told him to remove her panties . Ichigo gasped at the site of her pink flower . she bagan to move her hands on his legs and looked at him with puppy dog eyes .

" you are such a tease senpai , you are such a tease." This statement earned a giggle out of her as this side of her personality was new to her and she relished it . " oh call me one chan ( big sister) will you ichi ?" ichigo smirked " oneechan please teach me your ways ." rangiku laughed " leave it to me ."

" this is only for you so sit back and enjoy . she put on a strip tease show much to Ichigo surprise , which made him horny as hell.

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they decide to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " wow you are amazing , your v spot is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the blond haired lady didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard .its was too damn good and was lost in the experience . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock state desiring for more " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were striking the right spots to turn me on ."

he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were so naughty , I feel like you are not working hard enough to please me you slut ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her, it was turning her on for some reason. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." she spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke up " I cant hear you ." rangiku moaned " please sir I want it bad ." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as it had been a while since her last session with her dominant lover) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigos face was red with embarrassment as her melons were squeezing against his back making his pole rize to the top in attention . she noticed the change and grinned " oh my someone is enjoying this too much I see . I will help the little guy relax ." following suite she began to stroke his long rod . the orange hair let out a low moan indicating he liked it , this made rangiku smile wickedly and began to message his ' family jewels' , this felt amazing and weird at the same time .unohana began to nibble on his ear and with the other touching herself in no time she made Ichigo submit to his animal side as he was begging to lay his paws on her " one san I am gonna …. I cant hold on ." she smiled " go right ahead and release." and so he did it felt great he saw that she was liking her hands all sexily which was all covered in his seed and winked at him .

She murmured a few words and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

" that sure was fun wasn't it Ichigo." She grinned " ready for round 4." Ichigo smiled " are you sure you can still go on ?" the blond grinned " try me ."

She got up allowing Ichigo to get a full on view of her wet body , sweat drops sliding on her breasts , and giving signs for Ichigo to take her right there and then . he couldn't wait and went towards her holding her firmly yet gently and began to initiate a passionate kiss but the twist was rangiku was now asserting dominance through the kiss . this display of power was surprising to Ichigo but didn't mind it in fact he liked it .

without thinking he picked up his lover and pinned her on a wall , even if this was for 4 hours and she would forget it ever happened but he was going to make sure he never forgot about this night . she in turn crossed her arms and legs putting him in a lock of love , he proceeded to kiss her neck which earned a low moan from his partner , he stopped and started liking her neck which made her laugh as he was trying to get her aroused which she found cute . she deepened the kiss and began to stroke his member .

The two moaned in ecstasy and they laid on the bed facing opposite direction ( rangiku faced in the direction of ichigo and ichigo in the direction of her womanhood basically 69) they pleasured each other the lady sucking on his rod and ichigo liking her womanhood they moaned as they proceeded co cum together .

She just giggled . Ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of tanning on the skin to make it more hot , he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore , she was right there bare, wet all it will take is one call to unleash the animal inside ( not hollow Ichigo)

Rangiku layed down and spread her legs and licked her lips "if you want it come and get it ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue." Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker she screamed in blissful agony ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo looked her in the eyes " are you ready to go all the way ?" she let out a moan and five words came out of her mouth " yes give it to me."

They made love till they were exhausted and rangiku enjoyed it . she went into the shower had a little splash and cleaned up , got dressed and left ."

Ichigo got up and threw and cum covered panty hose in the garbage and went to his room and slept .

To be continued


	4. kinky check up

The love note

Chapter 4 : kinky check up

Rated : m

The university dorm

Ichigo went to his dorm and settled in the room was for 3 people 1 of them was already taken ichigo already getting late for class as he arrived on the first day of the semester .

He took a quick shower and dressed up , the door to the room opened and he looked up to see a guy walk in " oh you must be the new guy I am bunking with , the names Ray . and you are ?" ichigo smiled " ichigo , the names ichigo kurosaki ." they got aquanted with each other and ichigo waved him goodbye and headed out , RAY spoke up " where are you going ?" ichigo looked at him " to class where else ?"

Ray smiled " you cant go to class yet you haven't taken your physical test yet . you have to get that done before heading to class ." ichigo forgot about the physical and looked and his new friend " don't sweat the details I got you covered in class , go on . oh I better warn you the doctors very hot don't day dream and get the thing done ."

The doctors office

Ichigo knocked on the door and slid it open " good morning I came in for the physical test ."

" oh my is that you ichigo?" ichigo turned around to see unohana standing behind him wearing a doctors coat and a writing board in hand " I didn't expect to see you here ? I forgot that you were in high school when you first became a Shinigami ." ichigo put a finger on her lips making the lady stop in her tracks .

" can we not talk about the Shinigami thing in public captain unohana . and what are you doing here?'' unohana smiled " oh come now ichigo karakura town isn't the only place we govern and protect you know . we need to look after other places as well ." ichigo thought for a second " is there hollow problems in this area , captain ." unohana nodded ' a large amount of hollows have been seen in this area so a captain had to be dispatched . "

Unohana smiled " enough of that I believe you came here for your physical right . lets get started ." ichigo nodded and did as he was told to do . it was a normal check up at first the usual height , weight , sound test - They play a number of beeps in different frequencies and if you can hear it you have to push the blue buzzer...or button. I heard Every beep so I guess that my ears are O.K.

{after that you they let you listen to super-ultra-heavy-metal-rock music on max volume to check your ear endurance}

Unohana nodded " okay got the numbers now on to other things , please take of your shirt so that we can begin – she was acting very professionally but it felt a little awkward to strip in front of her . unohana smiled " no need to be embarrassed I have done check ups fpr several students of the university + I am the head of squad 4 for men stripping is not that new for me now lets get on with the show ." she proceeded to check for his vitals it was just a check up for the orange hair but for unohana it was a great opportunity to get a fell of the boy , she indulged herself and moved her hands on his tanned skin and luscious abs , she ate it up like eye candy .

She checked for his heart beat , respiratory rate , blood pressure , temperature you know the normal stuff then she decided to go through another exam that might be a little to much for the orange hair .

She looked and him and spoke " if you would kindly take off your pants we can test your lower part ." ichigo didn't even question the fact but the phrasing was a bit weird . he was a little bit skeptical as he wasn't new to the fact that doctors telling him to remove his pants to check for problems and such but the way unohana was acting was a bit strange .

Despite that he complied to her wishes and removed his pants while she locked the door , she was quite surprised to see his rod and how big it was + it was also to see if he was compensating for something or no as his zanpacto was big so it might have been but she was proven wrong and was happy to be wrong .

She licked her lips ' ah I see you are quite big ,ichigo , now lets get on with it ." she knelt down and grabbed his rod making the boys face bright red ' well know he looks more like a strawberry .' she began to stroke him making ichigo grab her hand " captain unohana what are you …?" unohana looked at him and whispered " just relax , your health is in my hands ."

She squeezed his rod making a sharp sensation shoot through his body , ichigo didn't want to piss her off as he had seen other Shinigami are quite scared of her and just went with it . unohana giggled and kissed the tip of making it immediately hard , she stroked him at first and then put it in her mouth .

This made ichigo let out a moan which made her want to tease the boy more but since there was a time crunch and that he needed a medical report to enter class she decided to finish quick . unohana bobbed her head up and down his rod feeling the length of the thing and occasionally licked its sides . she looked at ichigo and gave him a wink and continued .

Ichigo was in shock but couldn't deny that it felt great and that he might have had some form of romantic attraction to the beautiful captain . to add to the amazing experience her right hand went up and started to message his ' family jewels' while the left went down her skirt and rubbed her wet womanhood . ichigo couldn't control it and shot a load inside her mouth making the captain take gulps or drink it as it was a lot .

she got up and sat on her chair wiping clean her lips ´my my that was a heavy load there . you must have been pent up . if time allowed we could have had much fun allas it is cruel to us . " she handed ichigo his report and tugged his shirt " I would love to meet you of campus sometime ." she winked at him after that he got dressed and left to the administration office to give it in .

that very evening

ichigo couldn't help remember his encounter with unohana and the ' experience' he had with her. When he first started his substitute duties he used to go to her ocaasionally for advice as she is a captain , was kind and was always welcoming discussions and talks , but that day on the beach ( a/n the bleach beach episode) made him see unohana in a more romantic aspect than a mentor .

after that out of the blue morning session with her he couldn't help but want a piece of her , just some alone time with her . he was conflicted about the fact that he wanted to go the distance with her to have that special moment with her but couldn't get it on and was left with a boner for the rest of the day . if only there was some way he could get a few hours with her – I then it hit him ' I am carrying the love note with me . I can use it and get to have some fun with her .' he looked at the clock it was almost time for the freshers party

at the welcoming party

the university organized a welcoming party for first years and ichigo borrowed a suit from his friend for the occasion . the meet and greet was going well ichigo made some new friends and most of the girls seemed to be interested in him , one of them even gave him her number and ran off .

" it seems you are getting quite popular ichigo." He turned around to see unohana standing behind him with a glass of wine wearing a very beautiful gown ' oh my did I startle you ?" ichigo shook with head " no not at all . you look beautiful in that dress considering I have only seen you in your captain haori and the doctors outfit ." unohana smiled " my thank you for the compliment . I see you are adjusting well and you are now quite popular with the ladies judging by the phone no slip in your hand ."

Ichigo blushed unohana spoke up " I bet orihime would be quite jealousthat people are hitting on her boyfriend.' Ichigo face was bright red " orihime was not my girlfriend we were just close friends that's all ." unohana put a hand on her lips " oh my I am sorry I just presumed -!" ichigo nodded to say that it was fine and excused himself to go to the washroom .

Unable to suppress his desires he took out the love note and wrote unohanas name in it . he came out and met up with her " I am heading out this party is getting quite boring . would you like to accompany me ?" unhana nodded " you are right it is rather dull for a freshman's party , so sure ." ichigo grabbed her hand and they went outside " there is a café next to a hotel 2 blocks away from here lets go ."

Unohana nodded and they left .

the hotel 8 pm

they booked a room in the hotel for some time and headed to their room . as they entered unohana closed the door and pinned ichigo to the wall and kissed him . oh boy they didn't waste a second shthey kept on kissing while ichigo fondled her breasts and unohana just moved her hands through his hair .

when they got to our room she didn't even wait for them to go to the bed , her eyes were dazzling yet stern and she removed her wonderful gown to reveal a sexy pair of lingerie . unohanas lovely tank class round melons were peaking from her bra and ichio could see her erect nipples .

the sight was breath taking especially when she undid her braid she looked like a mature woman that has had a lot of experience dealing with men as she letout a teasing smile like she knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to pounce on her .

and the fact that she was the ex captain of squad 11 made the atmosphere even more tense, even more seductive in a primal way . the words that came out of her mouth shocked the orange hair

" come closer and pleasure me as the man you are. Don't keep me waiting ."

and he knew she wouldn't say these words but since she is iunder the influence of the book she was showing her true unhinged sexual self – the tone in her voice was demanding but ichigo couldn't help but indulge her wishes or commands

she looked at him and spoke " now let me welcome you , no need to be shy . stick your tongue out as obediently as you can ." ichigo complied and they kissed , their tongues battleling for dominance . she wrapped her hand around his rod and stroked it a little and a little bit of precum came out and unohana smiled " whats wrong your rod looks like it is about to burst don't you think it was rather quick i- chi – go ." ichigo apoologised saying that her hands felt too good and let a load of covering her face .

unohana scoope up some of the cum and pu t it in her mouth " the thickness and the amount , I do have high hopes from you ." she looked at him " but remember I have no interest in people who finish to early . please hold on until the final act ." ichigo blushed " of course my dear ." she got down on her knees and kissed the tip of his rod and started to lick it , while her right hand fondled his family jewels ( his balls ) while the other caressed her breast and played with her nipples .

she then proceeded to deepthroat hiss rod which made ichigo moan in pleasure . ichigo liked the sensation very how much her tongue wrapped around his meat stick and how sometimes she was breathing heavily , it almost felt like she was going to suck him dry . he then came a huge load inside her mouth .

while pulling her left leg up ichigo penetrated her honeypot and the feeling of her womanhood clenching on his rod made him moan with delight . he started moving and unohana was shocked as his thrusts was not that of a first timers " you have had some experience with women I see , you naughty boy ." after some time he came inside her this made him loose a little stamina so he decided to sit down for a little rest . this didn't sit well with his dominating lover and she used her healing kido to get his banana rock hard again and sat on his lap and let the meat stick enter her once more she bobbed up and dwn on his lap ichigos rod going deeper and deeper into her womb and makinv the black haired woman moan in pleasure . she looked into the eyes of her lover and softy said " this meat rod is making a mess in my womb and after all this time it can still ejaculate this much I see ." she licked her lips

she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and came back Ichigos face was red with embarrassment as her melons were squeezing against his back making his pole rize to the top in attention . unohana noticed the change and grinned " oh my someone is enjoying this too much I see . I will help the little guy relax ." following suite she began to stroke his long rod . the orange hair let out a low moan indicating he liked it , this made unohana smile wickedly and began to message his ' family jewels' , this felt amazing and weird at the same time .unohana began to nibble on his ear and with the other touching herself in no time she made Ichigo submit to his animal side as he was begging to lay his paws on her " retsu I am gonna …. I cant hold on ." unohana smiled go right ahead and release . and so he did it felt great he saw that she was liking her hands all sexily which was all covered in his seed and winked at him .

She murmured a few words and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

" that sure was fun wasn't it Ichigo." She grinned " ready for round 2." She got up allowing Ichigo to get a full on view of her wet body , water drops sliding on her breasts , and giving signs for Ichigo to take her right there and then . he couldn't wait and went towards her holding her firmly yet gently and began to initiate a passionate kiss but the twist was retsu was now asserting dominance through the kiss . this display of power was surprising to Ichigo but didn't mind it in fact he liked it . without thinking he picked up unohana and pinned her on a wall . unohana in turn crossed her arms and legs putting him in a lock of love , he proceeded to kiss her neck which earned a low moan from his partner , he stopped and started liking her neck which made her laugh as he was trying to get her aroused which she found cute . she deapened the kiss and began to stroke his member .

The two moaned in ecstasy as it felt good , ichogo let her down and kneeled so that he had a clear view of her womanhood and went in . " wait what are you doing?" unohana retorted . Ichigo replied I want you to feel good as well ." this made her blush and she stroked his hair while he was face deep in her women hood , it took a while but he made her orgasm .

Unohana just giggled . Ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of taning on the skin to make it more hot , he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore , she was right there bare, wet all all it will take is one call to unleash the animal inside ( not hollow Ichigo)

Unohana layed down and spread her legs "if you want it come and get it ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker unohana screamed in blissful agony ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo looked her in the eyes " are you ready to go all the way ?" unohana let out a moan and five words came out of her mouth " yes give it to me." They made love till they could not move .

Unohana moaned " thrust it inside me more pierce my womb with your fierce meat stick ." ichigo gasped " my rod is being gripped so hard by your wet hole it feels amazing " ichigo couldn't help it andcame in her again but still his rod was rock hard again they went at it like beasts . ichigo making unohana climax two times in a row making her plead for more .

" its been so long since I got this worked up . it seems you are still hard , don't worry we can still go on ." unohana giggled .

They went at it until they were exhausted . the books effects diminished and they both went there separate ways .

To be continued


	5. pleasure me ichigo ( isane x ichigo )

The love note

Chapter 5 : pleasure me ichigo ( ichigo x isane )

Rated : m

It had been 2 months since ichigo has joined the university and worked hard on a daily basis to create a reputation among the professors who elected him to the student council based on his skills with various sports and him doing a pretty good job in the study department . he was elected as the sports head in the council but to keep that position he has to work twice as hard .

Word got around and his popularity with the women of the university skyrocketed and was now a center of attention – while most women wanted to be with him ,the guys wanted to shoot him as they were outclassed immediately by a dude with carrot strands for hair .

He normally took help from uryuu if worst came to worst , but the know it all smart ass wasn't around so he needed a bit of help so he decided to go to his bunkmate / friend Ray " hey bro can I ask you something ?" Ray who was busy writing his erotic fanfictions spoke up " shoot ." ichigo cleared his " how good are you in studying ." RAY just stared at his screen " the intelligence level of a 8th grader ." ichigo was annoyed and what about fanfictions." Ray gave him a thumbs up " a PHD holder at it . do you want me to write a story for you , you can be the oc and it will get steamy ."

Ichigo just left the room leaving the pervy literate to himself he heard RAY speak up " I am not going much help dude , go talk to the class rep . she is hot and equivalent to the library .'' ichigo decided to take head to that and went to look for the class rep . as funny as it is he never met her since he joined according to people in the class she is busy doing other shit in the university or is in the library . she sometimes goes to the deans office but no one knows why? .

On his way to the library ichigo bumped into a girl head first and she fell , realizing what happened he went closer to assist " umm sorry are you okay ms?" but he immediately recognized the silver haired lady " isane ?" the girl looked up to find the substitute staring at her " oh hello there ichigo what brings you here to this place ?'' ichigo helped the lieutenant up " og course you would be here as captain unohana is also here at the academy ." isane smiled " so you have met her I see , so how's school going on for you ?"

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder " listen I am standing before you in a university , what does that mean isane san .'' isane smiled " it means you have come here either for enrolling or just checking out the premise ." ichigo sighed " isane I am studying in this university currently ." isane smile faded " oh I am sorry if I offended you as the last I saw you you were a high school student . oh my how the time flies by ." ichigo felt this tense atmosphere build up around them so decided to lighten the mood " its fine what do you say we go to starbucks for some coffee my treat ."

Isane nodded and off they went to indulge in some hot beverage , they caught up with each other , as she was explaining the situation in the soul society and their mission in the living world ichigo couldn't help but stare at her , her beauty was far to mesmerizing for him to listen to the details of the talk . ichigo was not going to lie to himself , he had an admiration for the woman and to be squad 4 second in command must take up a lot of energy and skill to maintain that curvaceous figure .

In the name of the soul king the outfit she was wearing could make any man fall for her but since she is modest would definitely not want attention the jeans she was wearing were doing it for her highlighting her curves and her long legs ( legs for days ) she was wearing a white round neck shirt with love life written on it along with a denim jacket . he sort of had a slight crush on her but couldn't bring himself up to tell her .

isane took a sip of her coffee " so where were you off to ."

Ichigo nodded ' oh I was trying to find my class rep for some work ." isane was curious oh what is the case about ? I am part of the class rep group I can hook you up with them ." ichigo told her his class no and that struck her like lightning " you are part of my class ?" ichigo didn't catch the reference which made isane laugh " I am the class rep of your class – I enrolled as a 1st year while captain enlisted as a nurse ." ichigo was now very flustered " yeah okay cool will you help me out with studies ."

Isane looked at him as if surprised – I have heard of a student from my class who has been recently been admitted to the student council on the basis of sports . I have gone through the score cards and the student is perform I g pretty good , but judging by your reaction I say its you . if that's the case congrats and you need to work a whole lot more than until now ."

Ichigo nods " which brings me to the favor , I need you to help me study . like a private tutor kind of gig . I really don't want to let down the teachers who have given me this opportunity ." isane could see determination written on his face , she had no choice but to comply " fair warning I am a strict teacher . so lets get started .''

As time went by ichigo was attracted to isane , and for the first time wanted an intimate connection with someone that was not influenced by the love note – the power of making any of his sexual desires true was all great but the sense of attachment was greater and the fact that he ones had a crush on her played a very big factor on not using the object . they had known each other for quite some time , and went on missions on some occasions together so having feeling for her is normal right , RIGHT ?

So after a month of tutoring he invited isane to meet him at the nearby coffee shop for hanging out around 8 pm . SHE had gone out with her friends but decided to meet up at the mutual time for some chatting . ichigo grabbed a table and was waiting for her to arrive , isane came up to him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder making him squeak in fear ' oh hi isane ." she just giggled and took a seat " oh I am sorry for scaring you but that reaction was funny ." ichigo let out a small laugh " glad I could make your day ."

After some time of chatting he mustered up the courage " umm isane are you seeing someone ?" this made her blush and look down making ichigo regret asking her " its cool if you have , just curious ." still there was no response from her " I will just mind my own business . never mind what I said ."

" why are you asking me such a question ?" isane murmured , ichigo did not quite understand what she said .

" why are you asking me such questions ? is it because maybe you have feelings for me ? maybe you are in love with me ?" isane screamed . this made ichigo to look at her blankly " isane ca- calm ddown listen I can explain ."

" Don't bother . thanks for the drink ." isane didn't look him in the eye and just ran of into the distance leaving ichigo standing there stunned .

3 days after

Ichigo hadn't accounted for her to react like that maybe he was to direct or the time was not right . isane had been avoiding contact with him and he was feeling very gloomy until the captain of the volleyball club came up to him " ahh ichigo kun I would like to talk to you about the volleyball club budget and if it can be increased a little . since you represent the sports field in the student council ."

He nodded and went through the request forms the guy had filled up " very well I will review later you will get a notification from the council regarding this in 2 days ." the captain nodded " oh ichigo kun if you don't mind one of my team mates down for the count as he suffered a leg injury during practice . if you could substitute him in our upcoming game it would be a great help ." ichigo sighed " just like in high school – got it meet me tomorrow for practice ."

Ichigo felt gloomy and grabbed some canned coffee out of the vending machine and took a sip .

" ichigo kun can I talk to you ?" he looked behind to see isane standing there looking down " I am sorry ichigo for acting out that day , but I don't think it will work out ." she was trembling ,he caught her shoulders and they both stared into each other's eyes " isane whats wrong ? why are you so afraid ? I have never seen you like this before ." isane began to tear up " its because my relationships never last even a day . its always the same , a guy comes into my life , I get to know him better , there were some intimate moments then the next day they just break up ." so isane looked into his eyes once more " so that's why I am asking are you sure -"

Ichigo didn't let her speak as he stopped her with a kiss, it shocked isane but she let herself ease up and let it happen. After that she returned the favor by kissing him back but this time it was deep. They separated , both of them blushing while ichigo pulled her into an embrace letting her express her sadness by crying into his chest . " I know the previous experiences might have ruined your hopes of love but it is true that I love you . so don't be afraid and don't you dare cry ."

Isane looked at him and ichigo gave a smile " you deserve happiness and I want to be the one to give it to you ." they kiss once more as the sun begins to set .

The hotel 7 pm

Ichigo and isane checked into a love hotel that was a few blocks away from the dorms . as they entered the room both became nervous – isane as it was her first time in a love hotel and last time ichigo was here was with a hypnotized unohana . the sensual music was playing inside the room and it wasn't making the situation more comforting . as they settled into the couch isane face was bright red in embarrassment . she was very nervous but ichigo was more nervous as both will remember what happens tonight .

They look at each other and smile as they close the distance and kiss once more ichigo moved his hands on her back feeling her curves while isane moved her fingers in his orange hair . ichigo laid her on the couch and kissed her on the neck which made a coo escape her lips , he left a love bite on her neck and kiseed her again while simultaneously unbuttoning her shirt and then tossing it aside .

This time isane pushed him and pinned him to the couch while she nibbled on his ear . it was kinky and satisfying at the same time , he wanted her soft lips to touch him all over his body leaving traces for any other woman to see that he has been taken .

It was getting steamy and both removed their rest of their clothing and stood up and caressing each other to make them even more eager . sometimes height can be a major turnoff and isane was one of the few soul reaper women who was quiet tall but it didn't matter as long as they enjoyed the moment as they were now .

They let the pure lust that they were feeling take over and bring out their animalistic side Thus it began the two wrapped their hands around each other and kissed passionately . they separate only a string of saliva connecting them . isane eyes now filled with lust removed his hakama pants to reveal his thick long cock . she looked at in bewilderment as she smirked and looked at him in lewd way and then proceeded further , she stroked it and began liking the tip , this was a great experience for Ichigo as isane was straight away went from licking to a wet ,slimy bj session .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up isane swallowed the cum " my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Then she began to pleasure him by putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see I am not the only one holding it back ." she grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while . isane then proceeded to remove her panties in a teasing manner . Ichigo spoke softly " you are such a tease isane , you are such a tease." This statement earned a giggle out of her as this side of her personality was new to her and she relished it . " this is only for you so sit back and enjoy . she put on a strip tease show much to Ichigo surprise , which made him horny as hell.

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they decide to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " wow you are amazing , your v spot is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the silver haired lady didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard .its was too damn good and was lost in the experience .

Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock state desiring for more " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ." he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were so naughty , I feel like you are not working hard enough to please me you slut ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her, it was turning her on for some reason. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." she spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke up " I cant hear you ." isane moaned " please sir I want it bad ." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am yours to command ." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as it had been a while since her last session with her dominant lover) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . isane couldn't stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the felling devine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey isane I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give ii to me , you can release inside , hurry." Ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ."

Ichigo looked into her eyes and blushing " its ha – hard for me to admit this but if it wasn't for my will power alone I would have pounced on you at that very moment we entered this room , you drove me mad with lust and -?" she kissed him and this didn't feel like a normal peck or connect of lips , it was filled with passion with a lot of tongue action . her lips felt moist and as she put her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace they continued the kiss , it felt very powerful and lusty indeed , for Ichigo kissing yoruichi , is similar to meeting aphrodite The goddess of love and pleasure.

He then rapped his arms around her feeling her body bit by bit , she gave a moan " Ichigo please I don't want you to stop , I kind of had my eyes on you for a while. It was hard to imagine that a young and aww –" Ichigo began kissing her neck she continued to speak " energetic man such as you didn't have a girlfriend or an intimate partner." Ichigo brought her closer to him " so did you decide to be my lover / girlfriend I assume."Ichigo gave a sly grin to her and this made her blush " of course not , but I did wonder what it felt like to be with a man after all these years went by I never had a partner T^T ." THIS MADE ICHIGO LAUGH as the way she said it was sarcastic as hell , but he did felt a slight seriousness to her alibi there . ichigo got an idea " say isane what if just from today onwards as of now we become lovers , what you say? Lets make this official "

Isane raised an eyebrow " huh what you talking about ? are you serious ? don't be stupid? Don't you think I am to old for you? Plus even if we go through with this don't you think this will be your first sexual act with a women , its important for you like loosing your virginity serious thing here . you sure?

Ichigo unable to bring forth that the virginity thing wont be an issue as he already took care of that with the help of the love note , that his first time was already gone .

" don't worry about that its fine, so you okay with this." Isane sighed but was happy she thought whats the worst that could happen " fine , show me what you got ."

Thus it began the two wrapped their hands around each other once again and kissed passionately . they separate only a string of saliva connecting them .

Her eyes now filled with lust looking lavishly at his rod she chanted a spell and made his flaccid rod into a thick long cock . she looked at in awe as it was very amazing how he had such a big rod that hit her in the right spots to turn her on . she stroked it and began liking the tip , this was a great experience for Ichigo as his lover was straight away went on to suck every drop of semen from his meat stick .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good , still got it I guess."

Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up yoruichi swallowed the cum " my my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume."

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see iam not the only one holding it back ." yoruichi grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while .

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they deside to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " yoruichi , wow you are amazing your vagina is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the dark skinned woman didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving yuroichi in a shock " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ."

Isane moaned " you are so hard . I love it ." she said in a seductive voice moaning while kissing him .. she became more lewd as time went on " cum on baby I need your big juicy rod inside me ." she released ichigo hands and he squeezed her ass while she got her self ready for penetration . she was dripping wet and lowered herself in his rod .

It went in and all she said to him after that was " fuck me until you cum in me big boy . take me now ." ichigo put his hands on her hips and let her move on her own " this is turning me on so much ."

Isane panted as she started to move " you are so hard and big ." and the room was filled with nothing but their moans . she leaned in so that ichigo can lick her breasts and so he did while she kept he hips moving . they were moaning furiously , ichigo picked her up and pinned her to the wall and began thrusting his hips into her . " fuck me till you cum , ichigo . more – more – more ."

Ichigo was almost there " isane I am gonna cum ." she looked at her lover " cum on my ass ichigo , let it go on my ass." He did so and shot a huge load on her ass . after a 5 minute break rukia hops on top of him and rides him until he cums another load this time in her ass.

He took a breather for just 2 minutes but then he heard her calling his name " I – chi – go ." isane looked as if she wasn't yet satisfied and beckoned hom to come to her looking at him in ecstasy .

Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner for a long time and she hadn'tgone at it with them for such a duration ) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . isane couldn't stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the felling devine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey isane I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed " yes that was ."she licked his cheek " from now on know that I am all yours."

Little did they know it was dawn

In the very next room

Unohana was fingering herself and came once again " oh my they do have quite the stamina they went at it like animals until dawn . I wonder when I will get my hands on the carrot top . she giggled

To be continued


	6. forbidden bond part 1

Chapter 6 : forbidden bond 3

Rated : m ( ichigo x masaki )

Warning : incest related plot – dont like it then this chapter/story might not be for you – follow for the next update

3rd August xxxx

1st semester ends , Ichigo came back to karakura town as he got a mid sem break and didn't know how to spend it . " I could have called isane maybe we could have met somewhere before I left ." he kind of misses her as she headed back to the soul society one day earlier . he looked to the sky smiling as he remembered his time with her , word quickly got out and they were considered a couple .

" good times ." ichigo murmured as he opened the door to his home and was immediately strangled by Karin " we have got a intruder take him out lieutenant yuzu ." yuzu came in with a water gun and fired at him making his shirt soaking wet . " intruder dealt with , hi ichi nii change your clothes and come to the dining area the food is ready . ichigo tapped out of the fold and went and changed .

Now that he was at home he needed a place to hide the love note , he remembered that in his right drawer of his study table there was a secret compartment that he created to hide test papers when he was in middle school so that would be perfect as no one knows about it . he put on a fresh shirt and headed down .

He could smell freshly baked bread , fried eggs and some crispy beacon being prepared in the kitchen. He went and sat at the table along with yuzu and Karin – Karin reading the paper and yuzu working on cookie batter which she will bake later . " foods ready guys ." came a voice from the kitchen and out stepped masaki with 4 plates of food and kept them on the table . she sat next to ichigo and they began to eat .

Masaki looking at ichigo " so ichigo how's college coming along ." ichigo nodded " its all good ."

Masaki found that answer bland for some reason" oh come on didn't you get into trouble I mean any thing new with you at all ." ichigo nodded " yeah I got inducted into the student council in the sports category so I am managing the budget of all the track and field clubs in the university ." hearing this his twin sisters were impressed but still that answer was not she was looking for . masaki was proud of his achievement but she wanted something spicy .

" so ichigo do you have a girlfriend ." ichigo choked on his food " oh come on don't be shy I guess you have one don't you . as there might be beauties in the uni and you are handsome . soooo do you have one or no ?" ichigo couldn't bring himself to tell her the name of his girlfriend as he knew where this convo was heading . " yes I have one ." he spoke and took a sip of coffee . Misaki was overjoyed " I will be able to see my grandchildren in this life after all ." this made him spit the drink " not this again , mom ."

Masaki looked at him " well I cant ask your sisters for grand children now can I ? they are to young and beautiful . so its up to you got it ." she got up and left towards the kitchen . ichigo looked at Karin " she wasn't serious was she ?"

Karin looked at him " you know mom either she talks about gran children or stares at the portrait of dad in silence ." ichigo looked at the photo frame hung in the hall of their dad isshin . " she really misses him ." masaki is a real trooper after the untimely death of isshin she went to study a medical degree and took over the kurosaki clinic . she works very hard as a doctor as well as a mother .

It's a shame she cant express emotions that she has locked up after he passed away like happiness, sadness and especially lust . late one night ichigo caught a glimpse of her in her bedroom pleasuring herself but the look on her face showed that she wasn't satisfied with just a toy and it kind of frustrated her .

Masakis room

As masaki was re arranging her clothes she found something from her college days that she got excited about – her college swim suit ( a light blue and white striped bikini ) . " I wonder if it still will look good on me ." she put it on decided to check herself out " the tops fits perfectly but the bottom …..have I gained some weight ." she puffed her cheeks as she remembered her past where she was regarded as a goddess of the beach as she was super cute and sexy . she even gave isshin a nose bleed because of how good she looked .

She snapped back to reality when heard a thud and saw a phone lying on the ground . she looked behind to see ichigo standing there with a nose bleed . this made masaki blush and completely embarrassed " I see that you a tad busy I will just go and see you later ." ichigo waved and then proceeded to exit the room when she caught his shoulder and whispered in a threatening way " where do you think you are going? I remember teaching you to knock at the door first and then enter ." ichigo face went white as he saw the menacing grin on his mothers face.

Ichigo sat in front of her not able to look at her in the eye as he was embarrassed as well as scared . masaki looked less pissed now and sighed " you sure barged into my room without me noticing I will give it to you – but your stealth was cut of by you dropping your phone – 7 out of 10 ." masaki was sitting on the chair cross legged still wearing her bikini looking at her son " if you needed something you could have called you know . it would save us all this lecture + the embarrassment ."

All ichigo could do was nod " I – I – I am sorry . it's my fault I shouldn't have entered the room and invaded your privacy ." masaki nodded " and what about the nosebleed ?" ichigo started to feel uncomfortable " it was the first time I saw you in a swim wear and I couldn't help it . it was kind of a reflex as you looked hot ." masaki blushed she couldn't believe that her son was calling her hot .

It made her happy but that was her son " ichigo I am your mother , you cant call me hot and besides I am not that young anymore.? " ichigo looked up " you look great in that bikini mom I wonder why you didn't take it out sooner we could go to the beach once in a while .' masaki smiled " you are right we haven't been to one in ages ." she stared at her hips in the mirror " I think I have gained weight ."

Ichigo smiled " I think you look great . its just you are overthinking about these small things .'' and just headed for his room as quickly . masaki smiled ' he is just like his father a pervert but a good guy .'

In ichigos room

" oh shit that was close I almost got myself in deep hellish shit ." ichigo panted " now I just have to take care of this problem ." a tent was formed in his pants

The next day

Karin and yuzu had gone off to a fieldtrip and wont be back till tomorrow morning , it was just masaki and ichigo alone at the house . ichigo couldn't help but stare at his mom well maintained figure she was gorgeous , and her curves were mesmerizing .sometimes he couldn't look away just stare at her in awe .

Masaki also in occasions stares at ichigos body though she will not admit it but she is attracted to him . sometimes she sneaks glimpses of him when ichigo comes out of the bath wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower body , well built chest and abs on full display . she feels as though isshin has come back as he is growing to be like his father all tall and handsome . 'ichigo …' when it came to ichigo her feelings were not platonic at all , deep down she knew she craved to get her hands on him , she urge to go down and get it on with her son but kept it well under wraps but that compliment on her swim wear might have tipped the scales a tad bit to lust .

How will they put forth their feelings ?

_**To be continued **_

Note : the next chapter is going to be a continuation to the kurosaki saga and will be long I might add the sisters into the mix . but for now I will go on hiatus as I have some important work to do but I might pop a chapter up this week .

Shout out to _**fluffy-fanfic-lover**_ to ask me to make this fanfic and to all you beautiful people who show your support to this insignificant thing that I do by coming back again and again to read my work .

Thank you for being a dedicated fanbase , thank you for the opportunity to entertain you .

_**Lord darkness out .**_


	7. stress relief( ichigo x ikumi )

The love note

Rated : m

Ichigo x ikumi

Chapter 7 : stress reliever

Ichigo felt really uncomfortable in his own home for the very first time , especially around his mom Masaki . it was odd how every time he looked at her he couldn't keep a tent to form in his pants which greatly disturbed him ' come on damn it she is your mother , control your hormones ichigo.' But he had to admit his mom was beautiful and could make any man fall for her , he also admitted that he might be falling for his mother but resisted the urge .

To avoid these lewd thoughts of her ichigo decided to go out for a walk , it was a bright and sunny day with a cool breeze flowing from time to time . it was a great time to unwind and think of life choices , he strolled through the park trying to call tatsuki so that they could meet up and hang out . but sadly she didn't pick up her calls , ichigo heard rumors that she became an instructor at the dojo she went to .

While he was distracted he bumped into a lady who was jogging and she fell down , rubbing his head he went towards her to see if she was okay " are you okay miss ? I am sorry for bumping into you ." the lady got up " ahh its fine , mistakes happen t….." she took a good look at the man standing in front of her " ichigo is that you ?"

Ichigo was sweating bullets as he knew that voice a mile away ' ikumi I ….. I … wow how long has it been since I last saw you ?" ikumi smiled " yeah if I recall its been 2 years since you left , making my job much harder ." ichigo gave an uneasy laugh " yeah good times ." ichigo then noticed the out fit she was wearing , a sports bra and tight fit leggings/pants and oh boy was she looking sexy in them ichigo couldn't take his eyes of her .

"earth to ichigo , do you copy ." ichigo snapped back to reality and looked at her , ikumi let out a giggle as she sees nothing has changed ' he is the same old fool .' ikumi realized that he might have been checking her out which made her blush " guess I will see you later if possible ." she went on her way ichigo noticed that some of the guys were looking at her lecherously, ignoring the perverts he went on his merry way .

That evening

Ichigo visited his former boss to see what she was up to , he went up and rang the bell " who is it ? wait I am coming ." the door opened and out stepped ikumi wearing an purple shirt and skirt " oh if it isn't my ex co worker , come on in ." ichigo went in and sat on the sofa while ikumi headed into the kitchen , he looked around to see a certain someone missing from the picture " where's kaoru I don't see the brat around ." ikumi spoke up " gone to his friends place for a sleepover , what brings you here ." ichigo sighs " just checking up on my old boss ."

He spots a roll of duct tape and has a flashback of when ikumi used to come after him and kidnap him using the tape as a restraint . a smile formed on his face remembering the old days and he heard a timer go off . he turned to see ikumi bringing a plate of hot scones and cookies fresh out of the oven and placed it in font of him " there are freshly made eat before they get cold ." ichigo took one scone and nibbled on it " wow I didn't knew to were into baking . this is too damn good ."

Ikumi smiled " I am glad you like it . I got into baking while my little kaoru was 7 years and he liked it when I used to bake him treats I often baked some cookies for the neighbor as well . Ichigo looked at her " how come I didn't get any when I worked here ?" ikumi sighed " you didn't come to work often , I would usually have to drag you here . so think of it as punishment for not doing your job ." ikumi suddenly remembered something speaking of which good you came by ." she went into the kitchen and brought out 2 boxes .' do me a for and deliver this to the address on the boxes please . I will make it up to you please ."

Ichigo sighed and took another butter flavored scone and popped it in his mouth " fine , let me borrow your bike ." and off he went and got it delivered just in time before the cake cutting event began , apparently the order was for a kids birthday . the mother was lovely and gave him a slice of cake and the money for them . ichigo bowed and apologized for the late delivery , which the mother said it was fine .

While heading back ( ichigo pov)

" I had it with her god damn it I just went to say hello and she put me back to work ." ichigo mumbled a he went back to ikumi " never once she appreciated his efforts all she did was chastise him as so did rukia mocking him from time to ti …..? wait same as rukia huh ? ichigo looke at his backpack " she did say she would make it up to him . screw it ." he took out the love note dusted it off and wrote her name in it " kaoru isn't there so wont be a problem ."

Ikumis place

Ichigo parked the bike in their garage and went inside and called out to his former boss " umm ikumi the delivery is done and I have parked your bike in the garage ." no answer " so I will be off then got to get home ."

" WAIT !" the sound came from the kitchen " I have to properly thank you for the favor ichigo ." the orangegot a nose bleed from the site he was beholding , ikumi in all her glory wearing nothing but her yellow flower apron and her black locks scale down her back . ikumi looked way to innocent with her hair undone and flowing than her normal tomboyish look he was used to . she looked like a helpless little girl smiling at him while eyeing his buldge .

Ichigo soon realized where she was looking and covered the spot with his hands and blushed madly which earned a giggle out of her ' its okay that's a normal reaction when you see a almost naked woman c the only thing covering her naughty bits is a apron ." ichgo looked at her in awe not able to speak . ikumi put a finger on her lip eyeing him suggestively " I wonder what would happen it that fell off ."

Ichigo knew that ikumi wouldn't say such things in a normal situation and that this is the love note taking effect bot those lines were truly heavenly to hear and it took all his will power to not pounce on her and take her then and there .

Ikumi came closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips , giving him the first kiss , the softness of her lips enchanted him making him melt on contact + releasing any doubts or barriers he had about this fling . when she retreated a little bit , ichigo leaned forth and engaged them in another kiss , her hands going through his hair as the kiss deepened and was simultaneously exhilarating .

The 2 moaned as they made out right their in the living room , the boys hands traveled to her sides and back feeling every curve while ikumi one hand moved through his hair while the other felt his firm back . he couldn't help but touch her smooth , soft skin making her moan into his lips . she let her hands wander on his back and then slid it southwards giving his ass a little squeeze this made ichigo chuckle . the two kissed for some time and she let him go .

Ikumi looked at him " say ichigo why don't I give you a message . think you have a lot of stress pent up ." ichigo looked at his lover ' I can say the same to you do you even find time to relax . ikumi smiled " I gab a little shut eye from time to time and I keep Sundays as a off to relax . but no major vacations for me and kaoru . since you left the load just built up over time so yeah that's the case ." ichigo felt a little bit guilty bot atleast he can do something for her finally .

" let me give you a message , ikumi chan ." ichigo blurted out making her blush " idiot do you even have experience , and I never gave you a masseuse job before ?" ichigo smiled " before joining college I use to work as a masseuse part- time so I do have a bit of experience . besides the customers gave good reviews any way ." ikumi was shocked as this revelation so she had to ask

" how many client were girls and how many of them were guys?"

" strictly girl clients if any , besides messaging guys would be weird ."

Ikumi sighed ' atleast he is not gay. But it would be fun to see that side of him ' So ikumi brought out her spare waterbed and put it on the ground and went to her bedroom cabinet to fetch the oil . she came back and placed the jar in the front and removed her apron letting ichigo see her bare skin . which made his face reflect his namesake .

Ikumi laid on the futon her back to the boy " come on ichi lets see what you have got ." ichigo took it as a challenge and though it hurts to move with the raging boner in his pants begging to break free , he tried to keep his cool and took some oil out in the bole and proceeded to rub it on her back .this made her moan as all the stress and knots in her back was getting undone and his hands felt heavenly , the way his hands moved was like a professional who knows his area .

He changed tracks and began messaging her legs , all she could do at this point was relax and let him work the magic of his hands . it was the best experience she had in ages . " all done ." ichigo spoke up " h – h - hold up ichigo ."ichigo looked at her to find her laying on her back ,her hands covering her modesty and breasts with her hands " you haven't done the front side ." she was blushing as she made a request to continue the message " its not done until you do the front too." Ichigo blushed and nodded as he put mire oil in the bole .

He started the message her belly and after that her legs , she then allowed him to massage her breasts . this made her moan out loudly . after everything was done , ikumi looked at him " you took care of me ,so why don't I return the favor ." ikumi took his shirt off to see his ripped body which made her grin in anticipation . she tugged his jeans , slid it down to reveal his light saber . ikumi was amazed by the size and girth of it and licked her lips " oh my you sure are stacked . I bet you subdue a lot of ladies with this thing ." not knowing the accuracy of her statement and how many women he has dominated/been with a lot of thanks to the little white notebook .

There bodies collideas they drop to the water bed in a tangle of arms and legs kissing each other lustfully as she rubbed her self on his thigh . ichigo let out a low moan " ikumi what are you …?"

Ikumi pit a finger on his lips " shut up and relax , just enjoy the show ." she winked at him and was quite intimidated by the massive thing but was also quite curious . she bit her lips " Ichigo I didn't know you were hiding a gun , I may have to check it its in working order or not ." ichigo was not processing anything that was happening in fact his brain stopped working right then and there .

Ikumi whispered " whatever happens here stays here , no word gets out all right ." ichigo was sweating bullets as he couldn't believe it was really happening . She decided to give him the best experience ( the book taking full effect ) gripped his rod gently and moved her hands along the big , juicy rod . her hands felt heavenly to the boy , seeing his reaction she changed to sucking his tip . ichigo let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his right hand to reduce the sound . now ikumi began to lick his cock providing a tease to the boy and then started to blow him real good .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up she swallowed the cum

" my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Then she began to pleasure him by putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

Ikumi led him to her bedroom " kaoru is not around we can go all night if you want ?" ichigo grinned forgetting about the time he decided to focus on the moment , right in front of him was his ex - boss ikumi almost half naked wearing nothingin her birthday suit, in all her glory .

After it was of ichigo couldn't take his eyes of her , she went to her room and returned , She was wearing a black thigh high socks in addition a very sexy lingerie that she claims she bought recently . The panty was perfect and highlighted her curvy body and the bra brought forth the beauty of her breasts on her curvaceous body – ichigo was analyzing her thinking about what all things he could do to make this work . ikumi looked and him and smiled " oh come on and get on with the program or did you loose your nerve ?" ichigo looked at her as he didn't listen to anything she said .

Ikumi decided to spice things up as she put her right leg on the chair letting ichigoa good view of her she wore a panty that she referred that she bought for certain special occasions an Open Crotch Panty : Get ready for some steamy bedroom action with this scintillating thong which will let her flower breathe. Strategically cut across the crotch this naughty underwear can make your man go mad with desire.

He closed the door " if I am being honest no need to be that formal with me . we basically work together as a team remember ." She giggled " true but we never got to know much about each other now did we ?" She speaks in a soft voice " what do you think of me in terms of a women , Ichigo ? do you find me attractive ? plz answer truthfully , this is not a captain asking you but a ordinary women ."

Ichigo face was now crimson red as ikumi looked seductively at him and a cloud of pure lust was surrounding him " Ikumi you are a very beautiful women indeed . more beautiful than any other women I have seen , you are a good mother as well , and you have a great figure as well ." seeing Ichigo crimson face she thought well he certainly justifies his name strawberry .

Hearing this she gave a wicked smile " so you are into older women perhaps." Ichigo said " no but I prefer you I guess ."Ikumi leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo responded by leaning in as well , both kissed passionately

his turned into a full lustful scene as now they were including a little tongue action , it was getting quite steamy after some time of continuous action they stopped for a breath of air . due to the intense kissing both of them were in heat ,and proceeded to go at it , all the way tonight , no regret , just pure love .

they both went at for some time and finally they both climaxed at the same time , this being the thrd in a row and were very sweaty . the lovers both entered the shower , Ichigo started to feel uncomfortable , she saw what the problem was , something was sticking out of ichigos towel .

She knew what was up and grinned as she pulled down his towel and his penis was revealed , ikumi was surprised and licked her lips at the sight if ichigos rod " wow that is big , Ichigo you have quiet the assets and stamina ." ichigo began to feel embarrassed about the situation . she saw that he was blushing and whispered into his ear " you know something I been having a strong feelings for you Ichigo for these past few days , now I see you feel the same way. Try as you might to deny but this little guy is very honest ." Ichigo was now packing heat the seductive looks and words of Unohana made him want her more.

She looked at ichigos flustered face and smiled and began licking the thick long rod of her brother . when she heard the moans of ichigo she began the next faze she sucked sucked ichigos rod .

Ichigos moans began to penetrate the room " that feels amazing. How are you so good at this."

ikumi gave him a seductive look again " well you can say I got some skills." even though she hasn't had a mans company in a long time still she was in perfect form. Even if she hadn't gave him a blow job his rod would still be erect as he was enjoying the view of her body . she increased her pace making Ichigo feel more good " ikumi I am going to blow…" Ichigo released a lot of thick goo into her mouth instead of spitting she swallowed it " this sure has an interesting flavor , you sure are impressive mr kurosaki ."

Ichigos cock was still throbbing , seeing this Ikumi grinned . she took of her towel and looked at him now ichigo was staring at her bare , body and was getting way to exited . her body proving to be eye candy for her employee " you can consider this as a bonus or a perk , don't you agree my perverted Ichigo ." Ichigo didn't hear anything she said and was enchanted by her big yet firm breast .

Ikumi commented "its actually a shame you don't have a girlfriend for you to attend to your desires."

Ichigo also gave a grin " and I thought you are married with a growing kid."

Ikumi purred " its not fair that you have all the fun , why don't you come here and do the same to me."

Ichigo went and bend down in front of his boss and kissed her thigh . then he proceeded to kiss her neck , he went on to lick her breast . this made her moan " oh yes … Ichigo more." He began to lick around the nipple for some time and them began sucking her breast. He proceeded to do the same treatment to her other breast as well . when he sucked on both the breast at the same time , this broke her and made her climax . but Ichigo didn't stop there he fingered her womanhood " NO ICHIGO STOP I JUST CAME."

" hey ikumi just turn around and look at me ,while I do you ?" ichigo said shyly . hearing this ikumi face flushed red " oh god you are a hopeless romanticist." ikumi giggled as she turned to face her lover but soon her giggles turned to moans as ichigo began to thrust deep into her .

He picked her up and pinned her to the wall while going deeper into his beloved boss

" you are so hard . I love it ." she said in a seductive voice moaning while kissing him . with her feet she locked him into place by crossing them allowing ichigo to go deeper and stimulate her erogenous zones .

" cum on baby I need your big juicy rod inside me ." she released ichigo hands and he squeezed her ass while she got her self ready for penetration . she was dripping wet and lowered herself in his rod . It went in and all she said to him after that was " fuck me until you cum in me big boy . take me now ." ichigo put his hands on her hips and let her move on her own " this is turning me on so much ."

Ikumi panted as she started to move " you are so hard and big ." and the room was filled with nothing but their moans . rukia leaned in so that ichigo can lick her breasts and so he did while she kept he hips moving . they were moaning furiously , ichigo picked her up and pinned her to the wall and began thrusting his hips into her . " fuck me till you cum , ichigo . more – more – more ."

Ichigo was almost there " rukia I am gonna cum ." rukia looked at her lover " cum on my ass ichigo , let it go on my ass." He did so and shot a huge load on her ass . after a 5 minute break rukia hops on top of him and rides him until he cums another load this time in her ass.

They both lay bare on the bed panting and laughed at the whole shenanigans . ichigo told her to go freshen up and go to bed . she did after she kissed his forhead and left to the showers . ichigo grabbed a small box and packed some of the scones she backed and took them with him home leaving a note that said that he took them and that her bike is parked in the garage .

_**To be continued **_

_**Note : updates to further chapters will be done after the hiatus period ; new chapter on 5**__**th**__** july 2019 .**_

_**The rest of the stories that I havnt completed I will work on it then . thank you for your co-operation**_

_**-lord darkness 69 **_


	8. love note : notice

_**Notice : I have a poll going on my bio page :- Poll: IN my fanfic the love note? who do you want to see with ichigo in his harem ? top 2 voted contestants will be featured in 10 and 11? vote now**_

_**Click on the top of my profile or bio and vote : one person can vote for 2 people eg : orihime and nel after the voting period ends the top 2 females will be featured in chapters 10 and 11 of the fanfic **_

_**So please vote your friend and fanfic writer **_

_**Lord darkness 69**_

_**Ps I will update chapter 8 soon after the poll ends in place of this notice so check back in a while – 5**__**th**__** July 2019 **_


	9. chocolate lover

The love note

Chapter: 8 – chocolate heaven

Rated : m

this is a prequel of sorts which will lead him to somehow discover then love note the next day

(one day before chapter 1 )

" wake up ichigo , come on dear rise and shine . how much long are you going to sleep?" the voice was faint but ichigo could definitely hear someone trying to wake him up .

should he listen to the voice ?

→ no , just ignore it

yes he should be reasonable and get out of bed

ichigo chooses to ignore it and stays in bed . 3 – 2 – 1 a bucket of ice cold water drops on him and is left to freeze to death . " okay I am up geez she never gives up does she ?" ichigo groans and changes his clothes and hurries down for breakfast . " you sure are persistent as always huh mom. Waking me up with a bucket of ice cold water was a bit overkill ."

masaki brings him a plate of butter toast and scrambled eggs " you left me no choice young man , now eat up ." ichigo looks at the wall where a picture of his father isshin was hung up . masaki saw that expression on his face , she was quite familiar with it as she felt the same , they both miss the happy – go – lucky idiot .

in the past :

it had been few years since he died. It was late one evening when isshin was taking ichigo home and ichigo saw a girl about to jump into the river , he rushed in to try and save her but suddenly she disappeared and everything went black . when he got up he saw his father was lying on top of him " hey dad you can get of off me ."

no response when when he tried shaking him of he placed his hand on the big guys back only to gfnd that its wet , maybe because of the rain . but things was not what it seemed , it was actually blood . Ichigo was shocked to see his dad covered in blood , he couldn't move or talk just sat beside him crying .

ichigo wouldn't interact with anyone, the incident took a chunk of his lifes happy memories away and somehow became a hollow shell of the kid he once was . tatsuki noticed the change in ichigo but couldn't get him to talk . she wanted to help him in some way or the other but only if he reached out to her . one day she had a talk with masaki " ms kurosaki are ichigo and I truly friends ?" misaki smiled " you 2 are such good friends and ichigo used to talk a lot about you . you are his closest friends since he was young ."

tatasuki began to shed tears " then why does he ignore me? Why does he not talk to me ? I know somethings of about him . I want to help him ." masaki patted her head " I am sorry I know ichigo has been a little distant these days , but its not his fault its just that he cant express his emotions . he keeps it all to himself , the happiness he felt before is gone completely whats left is complete sadness."

Present :

Ichigo had his food and left home he still had to apply for university as his time as a high schooler was coming to an end – soon in a couple of months really . on his way to an internet café to fill online forms for some of the universities he bumped into somebody . " oh crap I am sorry I didn't mean to … are you alright miss ?" as the lady got up and faced him both of them gasped as they revealed their identity to each other .

" ichigo ! I – I oh shit ." the woman was speechless

" Jackie ! I thought you were … you know dead ." he looked into the eyes of the former fullbringer and saw hesitation in them " relax I am not going to hurt you , besides those days of conflict are of the past ." he gave her a smile " just happy that you are okay ." jackie looked at the orange hair boy " you don't have a grudge against us ? I mean that's quite a surprise sisnce we betrayed your trust and deceived you . "

Ichigo sighed " like I said that's the past , so whats up ?" Jackie let down her ground " I have been busy , since xcution is down and I have no whereabouts of the others I have picked up a job ." he smiled " a job where ." Jackie smiled " well at first I was under uraharas chain of command but didn't like that pervs attitude , so I left ." ichigo gave her a thumbs up " good job , I sometimes wonder how yoruichi handles him ."

Jackie agreed " I have been working at starbucks for the past 2 months – the pay is good ." ichigo looked at the paper in her hands it was an application form for a university " applying for a degree I presume." Jackie blushed " yeah I never got to complete my studies , I dropped out of college and then soon after joined ginjo ." Jackie realized that ichigo must be out here for applying to a university .

Jakie grinned " oh my little ichi has all grown up how adorable." Ichigo was annoyed at her expression and his facial expression made her laugh .

After an hour and a half of applying for a university degree they head out " hey why not accompany me to a amusement park ." ichigo looked at her " what are you , like 8 ." jackie puffed her cheek " come on , don't be a douche about it ? besides it will be fun .''

They went to the nearest park , ichigo asked her to stay while he went to get the tickets .

" Two tickets please ." ichigo spoke up and the lady at the counter handed him a couple pass " this would do the trick for you and your girlfriend there . you know my first date was in an amusement park as well ." ichigo blushed " she is not my girlfriend and this isn't a date ." the lady smiled " sure thing bud . did your girlfriend ever mention the fact that you look so damn cute when you blush ."

Ichigo was not liking this one bit , the lady smiled " 1000 yen for the pass ." ichigo paid the money and signaled jakie to come to him " enjoy yourselves and don't get to frisky ."

Ignoring her the first place they went was a shooting loops which was not fun for ichigo as jakie destroyed him , then they went to the shooting gallery where the same story took place , then they had some cotton candy and rode the roller coaster 8 times .

The couple pass let them go on the swan ride which made the pace of the day slow down quite a lot , they could unwind and relax . ichigo took a deep breath when he felt someone squeeze his left hand , he saw that jakie was blushing . it was a little embarrassing but somehow he liked the attention . " umm ichigo can you close your eyes ?" ichigo was a little cautious " why ?"

" just do it carrot top ." jakie screemed and ichigo shut his eyes as fast as he could but kept his guard up . then out of nowhere he felt a pair of lips touching his own it was a shock to the system ' jakie is kissing me.' Just like that as a reflex he kissed her back . both of them in a liplock trying to dominate the other .

They seperated joined by a string of saliva , they looked away from each other just as the ride came to an end and they were out of the tunnel , a magical unforeseen moment . they looked at each other and smiled . ichigo was speechless but was also smiling on the inside as he got to see a side of her completely unknown to him .

They headed for the exit , Jackie grinned " race you back to the café ." ichigo smiled " you are on ."

But a one wrong turn and they ended up where ichigo avoided to go for a long time the section of the town more suited to lovers " A LOVE HOTEL !" ichigo was now blushing ' oh great now what genius how am I suppose to brush this off under the rug . I mean both of us are feeling uncomfortable with the turn of events .

There was a tug on his sleeve , jakie wanted to say something . she looked at him with a hint of hesitation " you want to go in ? " Ichigo looked at her confusion written all over his face " is she serious ?" she looked into his eyes " I mean that ticket booth lady already thinks we are dating . so whats the harm ? " ichigo hesitated , jakie grabbed his hand " look its fine we can treat this night as a one off , one night stand , no feelings attached . we can be back to being friends and act like I it didn't take place ."

Ichigo looked at her , jakie smiled " you can decline but the little guy wouldn't let you live in peace , look how its standing up in attention ." ichigo was now blushing hard ' great , just great she saw my boner now I cant deny the fact .' he sighed in defeat and they both enter the building of lust and wonder .

It didn't take too much effort to make him feel uncomfortably weird , the room which she booked was extra kinky . the room was set up as a prison , a bed and a tv lay behind the bars , a bunch of whips and adult toys are also present for anyone curious enough to use them . Jackie was kind of happy seeing the various toys that she could use to subdue the carrot hair – her face was blushing taking into consideration that ichigo might be the dominant one . Whichever scenario played out she was fine with both of them .

Ichigo had a hard time wrapping his head around the whole situation ' how the hell did I end up in this tar pit of a situation . he turned around to see jakie in only her lingerie and a whip in her hand ready to get going . ichigo was nervous but gave a weak smile, Jackie beckoned him to come to her and whipped the chair as if giving a silent command for him to sit there .

She handcuffed him his hands suspended in the air , there was only one rule she would use different items to make him feel pleasure but should he utter a single word or move : he gets whipped . ichigo reluctantly agreed but doesn't do well with physical pain .

Jackie started things slow 1) she kissed him passionately and then kissed his entire body 2) she came close to him and removed his shirt and gently pushed him to a chair and kissed him .

3) she then proceeded to kiss his chest ' lets see if I can get a reaction out of him .' and nibbled on his erect nipples , this made ichigo let out a low moan which she found cute.

Every time ichigo moved he felt the leathery force of the whip on his lap , but instead of feeling pain he was getting turned on . his reactions made Jackie giggle as she loved being the dominant one . After wards ichigo couldn't take his eyes of her she is wearing a black string bikini panty with matching frilly bra , the set matched her body type perfectly its was amazing the panties had a crisscross side look perking up its trendy quotient. Getting full marks in the comfort platform, the string bikini provides minimal coverage with triangular shaped pieces which are connected at the groin.

She was wearing a black thigh high socks in addition to the lingerie set . The panty was perfect and highlighted her curvy body and the bra brought forth the beauty of her d cup breasts on her very curvy body – ichigo was analyzing her thinking about what all things he could do to make this work . his lover looked and him and smiled " oh come on and get on with the program or did you loose your nerve ?" Jackie smiled as she made a whipping noice , ichigo looked at her as he didn't listen to anything she said .

she came close to him and removed his pants and underwear and gently pushed him to and kissed him she tied ichigos hands and legs with the cuffs attached to the bed . this meant ichigo couldn't move and leaving his chest bare and Jackie had a clear view of his body , just looking at his toned body and abs , licking her lips she dimmed the light so that it can be even more pleasurable for the orange hair .

It's finally time to perform. She started to walk towards him as seductively as she could , getting on all fours and crawling towards that bed ( with a whip in her mouth) placing her hands on the bed (right above his shoulders), Jackie got on the soft bed and on her lovely prey and leaning forward so ichigo gets an amazing view of her cleavage.

She got of for a minute and headed to the music system that was in the room She played a song that stimulated her sexy side. When jakie reached him reach she looked at him there was a sparkle in her eyes and grabbed his knees and thrust his legs apart, so that she could stand in the centre of them. While she was moving in between his legs, she kept her hands on his thighs and dig your nails in.

she held the edge of the chair and leaned in forming a wave barely touching ichigos chest the only thing he could feel was the heat emanating from her body and hear her rough breathing . she leaned in again this time ichigo could feel her erect nipples as though they just touched his skin just enough distance providing a tease to make him exited .

Jackie was grinning and kept the whip next to ichigo on his right side and with her back facing him , shake her hips and caressed her thighs and squeezed her ass just imagining how ichigo would react and where he would touch her . ichigo felt his member rising and pitching a tent in his pants . the fact that he couldn't feel for lovely skin with a his hands was disappointing but was a massive turn on just waiting to get his hands in her .

jackie crossed her arms over her stomach and lift off her shirt as slowly as she could just teasing him but she realized that ichigo was watching her strip made her grin . Then she took of her bra in the same seductively slow way. She grabbed her breasts and started to message them .

she then began to play with her nipples and moved her fingers in a circular pattern making the nipples hard and erect . then she pinched them and lightly tugged on them . a moan escaped her mouth and she became wet . she took and ice cube and let it slide on her breast , then she took another ice cube and rubbed it across her belly her skin was wet and glowing

jakie took the whip and came close and lightly whipped his abs , the pain was coursing his skin but it was pleasurable rather than painful . she found this as a good opportunity now had the perfect time to straddle him, she began to grind up against his cock while sticking her breasts in his face. JAKIE'S face was red with ecstasy and she made sure her nipples get close enough to tease him, but not close enough to actually touch him.

Of course, our seductive lady didn't avoid touching him altogether. She went on to nibble on his earlobe and then kissing his neck. Ichigo became hard with only few movements . jakie then proceeded to lick ichigos nipples and caressed his fine abs . ichigo wanted to grab her and pull her closer and feel her smooth skin but at the moment he was tied not by the cuffs and chains but by lust.

Now it's time to turn around jakie Took a few steps away from ichigo so he gets an amazing view of her ass and move her hips to the beat of the music that's playing. When she was ready she began start sliding down her panties . her ass was facing him, but she turned her head towards ichigo to watch his reaction and gave him a sexy smile.

While she was still in that position, she touched her butt, slapped it lightly and spread it open for him to see . she did whatever she knew might turn him on the most.

She had already taken off her panties she choose to take it off, she then returned to ichigo and slung it over his shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss . However, this time, she didn't straddle him. Instead, placed her butt up against his crotch and start moving those hips, like you're riding him in the reverse cowgirl position.

She changed her tactics a little instead of moving her hips, also tried bouncing your butt up and down on top of him, grazing his dick each time." you can place a mirror behind me , so you can see what you're doing while you're doing it." Ichigo spoke up catching her attention " That way, you won't be wondering how ridiculous you look the entire time."

jakie whipped him again and threw the whip away and licked his abs . she then unzip his jeans once the song ended and let his member breath , looking at the erect rod she licked her lips " you are a big boy aren't you ."

The point of the strip tease is to make him excited for sex she got on his lap and kissed him while rubbing her pink flower against his rod . ichigos penis pocking her stomach turned her on .

" you are so hard . I love it ." she said in a seductive voice moaning while kissing him .with her feet

" cum on baby I need your big juicy rod inside me ." she released ichigo hands and he squeezed her ass while she got her self ready for penetration . she was dripping wet and lowered herself in his rod . It went in and all she said to him after that was " fuck me until you cum in me big boy . take me now ." ichigo put his hands on her hips and let her move on her own " this is turning me on so much ."

jakie panted as she started to move " you are so hard and big ." and the room was filled with nothing but their moans . she leaned in so that her lover can lick her breasts and so he did while she kept her hips moving . they were moaning furiously , ichigo picked her up and pinned her to the wall and began thrusting his hips into her . " fuck me till you cum , ichigo . more – more – more ."

Ichigo was almost there " Baby I am gonna cum ." she looked at her lover " cum on my ass ichigo , let it go on my ass." He did so and shot a huge load on her ass . after a 5 minute break jakie hops on top of him and rides him until he cums another load this time in her ass.

They had sex all night long and they didn't have to worry about getting caught as no one was there except them . this made them try out different positions as well . ichigo proceeded to pin her on the window making the girl blush as the fear of getting caught was high they went at it like animals .

Finally ichigo sat on his chair panting " its over , im done ." jakie laughed " oh no you are not done ." Ichigo looked at her and saw her take out a strap on and he didn't like the idea .


	10. the truth about the love note

The love note

Chapter 9 - the truth of the love note

" who am I in this huge world . I wonder aimlessly to try to find the answer while dealing with my urges . if only I knew what to do ? where to go ? who to trust ? can I turn my back on the path I have chosen ."

These are the thoughts that goes inside the mind of our carrot top Shinigami , he feels way to lonely even though he is surrounded by allies . to ease his aching heart and mind he goes to the central town for a cup of coffee .

Ichigo minding his own business stops by a starbucks for a cup of coffee " it been a long day , I need something to restart my brain ." then all of a sudden 10 menos appeared in karakura town the level of spiritual pressure they were exerting shattered all of the glasses of the nearby buildings and one of them shot a cero at the nearby park destroying it " well a little exercise to refresh my mood." he took a green candy out of his pocket and swallowed it and he jumped out of the broken window .

" Hey ichigo you better come back alive ." screamed kon " just sit tight and have something from the café its my treat ." ichigo spoke up and went to the fight zone , he noticed there is an another presence besides the giant beasts and rushed to the scene . to his surprise he saw uryuu and chad mood already fending of the hoard trying to minimize the damage .

" GETSUGA TENSHO ." A broad burst of light hits a menos and destroys its mask making it fade away . uryuu looked to the sky to see ichigo wielding a smoking zangetsu " you took your damn time geeting here ." ichigo grinned " I had complete faith in you and thought you could take care of it ."

Uryuu nodded " sarcasm is not your strong side, a little help would be nice from the soul society ." ichigo gripped his zanpacto tightly " BAN – KAI ." ICHIGO RUSHED TOWARDS the menos and sliced it down " we cant wait for the captains to decide on something , we are on our own ."

He had no choice and with a swiping motion put on his hollow mask and for the first time charged up a red orb in his hands and screamed " CERO ." the blast was emormous and it destroyed all the menos and from the smoke he could make out a figure of a woman standing where the menos were . the chocolate lady was wearing a white shihaksho like grimmjow and giving out a massive reiatsu " are you kurosaki ichigo ?"

" depends on the one asking ?" ichigo replied but his voice had a weird growl to it , like a animals growl .

HER lips was covered by the jacket but ichigo knew she was smiling " fine I will give you the courtesy Shinigami . I am known as Tia Hallibel , espada no 3 and for now the head of los noches ." ichigo was worried but tried to keep calm ' And what does the queen of los noches want exactly surely you didn't just put on this show for no reason ." tia was happy " ah a man who comes straight to the point . I like you kurosaki ." she disappears and sneaks up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder " I am interested in your powers and wish to have a word in private . If you accept all good and if you refuse I will unleash all the hollows and vasto lords onto the town no human or spirit will be spared ."

Ichigo couldn't risk that scenario to occur but in a futile try flash stepped away and launched a getsuga at the uninvited guest but it didn't even scratch the skin of her arm which she used to deflect it . ichigo let go of zangetsu which was free falling to the and was embedded in it and steam began to emit from it . uryuu decided to toss the sword back to ichigo but couldn't as he couldn't touch the blade as it was a if it was brought out of a burning furnace . ishida looked at ichigo to see his hands were covered with burns .

Hallibel sighed " I see that your zanpacto finally rejects you ichigo . I cant be surprised by it considering you are using the book ." ichigo was shocked that she knew the existence of the love note . to spare the risk of his friends finding out he co operated and entered the garganta followed by hallibel .

Los noches castle

Hallibel ordered her subordinates to leave and they were left alone in the throne room where aizen once used to be . she looked at ichigo " you wish to know what is the white book suppose to be . well I will tell you during your first visit here and the final fight in the world of the living there was an arrancar you didn't meet and that's no 12 sophie aranke , she was an artificial arrancar created by Szayelaporro Granz in an experiment to see if artificial is more powerful than the originals and as a fail safe .

But though she was an arrancar with high potential and was approved by lord aizen ,sophie was far from normal her released form was to scandalous so to speak sand her zanpacto transforms into a book which you now have . her powers were lust based and anyone bewitched by her will slowly turn into a mindless beast with primitive survival instinct . due to this being the case gin sealed her into the lower depths of los noches , but her powers weren't contained and the book is still active . they disposed of the book but somehow you find it "

She looked at ichigo " though sealed away her powers do not lay dormant and has being manipulating you . you have hollow abilities and this makes the change easier to occur . in other words your usage of this cursed object is stripping you of your humanity ."

Ichigo sweat dropped it was because of the changes in spiritual pressure made zangetsu react like that . It made sense but he couldn't help use it , as it was like second nature to him or a he had grown dependent on it . he also noticed that his sexual urges had grown as well , isane had pointed that out the last time they met . hallibel couldn't help but stare at him , the scent he lets off is every mesmerizing and tempts her primal side ' he may be just a human but he certainly has something that's enchants women that is beyond the realm of control of the book .'

She looked at him dead in the eyes ' considering he fared well in the fight with grimmjow and ulquiorra I am willing to give him a go and consider him a mate .' she whispered Hunt Tiburon and she changed her form to her released state . ichigo couldn't take his eyes of the ebony beauty and his mask just disengaged , hallibel glowed with a bright white light and afterwards she was in all her glory with only bones covering her shoulders and basically all bare and nude .

Ichigo kept on staring at the lady definitely getting the hint that she wants him right there and then but will he take the risk .

To be continued

Sorry for the chapter delay


	11. for the love of an espada

The love note

Rated : m

Chapter 10 : for the love of an espada

Ichigo was mesmerized by the beauty of hallibel and she smiled " I have decided to make you my mating partner and depending on how you perform I may be persuaded to make you my king ." she took a step towards her private chambers that was located near the throne room and beckoned him to follow .

As he entered the room he could smell the scent of strawberries and the irony of the fact that it resembled his name wasn't lost to him. The room even though gloomy put him at ease and helped him relax , hallibel then lit some scented candles and proceeded to grip ichigos shirt and with a firm tug their lips met and where locked in a kiss . the soft moans of the lovers filled the closed room and both were lost in the moment.

They stopped before they lost complete control and breathed heavily , not being able to control the urge he kissed her again and pushed her into the bed . hallibel could not oppose the sudden kiss and let it be and wrapped her arms around him to immerse herself in the moment . she wanted to test him if his capabilities in bed are at par with that of his battle skills . the room felt like it was getting heated up ichigo made his move and gently kissed her neck which made the lady let out a low moan .

He wanted to worship the lean figure and treat her gently as if the gods had sculpted her from glass . he took an ice cube and put it gently on her soft breasts and watched it slide down and leave a glimmering ans shiny coat on its surface . hallibel liked the sensation of the ice and smiled as ichigo sucked on one of the breast while teasing the other . he took another ice cube and rubbed it over her belly while she fingered her flower with one hand and ran the other in his bright orange hair.

" so far you are doing fine Shinigami but us hollows have vast amount of stamina during mating . I wondr if you can keep up to my desires ." hallibel spoke up while stroking his hard rod. Ichigo kissed her again and then looked into her eyes " can you ?" he spoke in a deep voice and began to lick her .

He was gentle and not rough like her other mates wwere and this made her genuinely interested in the boy and wanted to know what makes him tick . soon ichigo found out her weak spots and used his fingers as well as his tongue to stimulate the clitoris . in no time he made her climax thanks to the training sessions with yoruichi .

Hallibel panted and realized that she hasn't felt this good in decades and kissed the boy engaging in some tongue play . she slowly rubbed his rod with lube so that its nice and hard and ready for her dripping snatch . ichigo went another step and squeezed her rear getting a giggle out of her . she definitely loved how he was getting so bold . " I see you are a very naughty one ."

She lay on the bed and stretched her bud so that he could have a clear look " time to pop a cherry or is it a strawberry ." hallibel ushered him to come to her . he wished the same as well he came closeand gave his lover one last kiss before he plunged his sword right in her crevice earning a loud moan out of her .

" its big mmmmmhh I might actually enjoy this ." hallibel grinned as he began to move and kept knocking her up and down . like the wild animals they were deep down they were unable to suppress their erotic desires , they decide to give in to the moment and ravaged each other. No condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo kept going at it , increasing his pace and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " wow you are amazing , your v spot is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the blond haired lady didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard .its was too damn good and was lost in the experience . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock state desiring for more .

" what did you get tired so easily human ?"

Ichigo looked at her " no just getting started ." he asked her to kneel on all fours and she complied to his wishes and she was aware of what came next . he rammed his rod into her gaping hole and began to move furiously he was aware that his partner was very much at full stamina and he refused to give in easily ' I will make her remember this night for the rest of her life .'

With a swiping motion he put on his hollow mask and with new energy to boost up his efforts he went on . ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigos face was red with embarrassment as her melons were squeezing against his back making his pole rize to the top in attention . she noticed the change and grinned " oh my someone is enjoying this too much I see . I will help the little guy relax ." following suite she began to stroke his long rod . the orange hair let out a low moan indicating he liked it , this made hallibel smile wickedly and began to message his ' family jewels' , this felt amazing and weird at the same time .she began to nibble on his ear and with the other touching herself in no time she made Ichigo submit to his animal side as he was begging to lay his paws on her " one san I am gonna …. I cant hold on ." she smiled " go right ahead and release." and so he did it felt great he saw that she was liking her hands all sexily which was all covered in his seed and winked at him .

She murmured a few words and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

" that sure was fun wasn't it Ichigo." The espada grinned " ready for round 4." Ichigo smiled " are you sure you can still go on ?" the blond grinned " try me ."

Hollow ichigo spoke up " you know I gave you access to my powers but not for this use you jack ass ."ichigo ignored him and proceeded as he had a feeling that his white counterpart was also enjoying this .

She got up allowing Ichigo to get a full on view of her wet body , sweat drops sliding on her breasts , and giving signs for Ichigo to take her right there and then .two were panting heavily then ichigo couldn't wait and went towards her holding her firmly yet gently and began to initiate a passionate kiss but the twist was tia was now asserting dominance through the kiss , this display of power was surprising to Ichigo but didn't mind it in fact he liked it .

Without thinking he picked up his lover and pinned her on a wall , even if this was for 4 hours and she would forget it ever happened but he was going to make sure he never forgot about this night . she in turn crossed her arms and legs putting him in a lock of love , he proceeded to kiss her neck which earned a low moan from his partner , he stopped and started liking her neck which made her laugh as he was trying to get her aroused which she found cute . she deepened the kiss and began to stroke his member .

The two moaned in ecstasy and they laid on the bed facing opposite direction , they pleasured each other the lady sucking on his rod and ichigo liking her womanhood they moaned as they proceeded co cum together .

She just giggled . Ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of tanning on the skin to make it more hot , he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore , she was right there bare, wet all it will take is one call to unleash the animal inside ( not hollow Ichigo)

TIA laid down and spread her legs and licked her lips "if you want it come and get it ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue." Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker she screamed in blissful agony ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo looked her in the eyes " are you ready to go all the way ?" she let out a moan and five words came out of her mouth " yes give it to me."

Thus this went on for hours until mila rose came in and asked her queen to proceed with her duties .

Despite that mila rose also was interested in the boy and seeing the test run go so smoothly see wanted a taste of the cake .

To be continued


	12. childhood crush ( ichigo x tatsuki )

Love note

Rated : m

chapter 11 : - childhood crush

karakura town - winter war

' kurosaki ichigo from the time I knew him as a child he had been a cry baby and always clung to his mom. he used to stop crying and smile brightly at the site of his father , I used to think he was so fragile as a guy . that changed when his dad died , every year on the day he lost his dad he would not come to class and visit his grave .'

Tatsuki was staring at a man in black robes carrying a woman on his shoulder , masaki his mom .

' a gap had formed between them and communication had stopped dead in its tracks. For a while he didn't even interact with his twin sisters keeping them at arms length . not wanting them to see him suffer ignoring their pain . I wanted to reach out to him and tell him my true feelings . but is this the same guy I knew ?'

Ichigo stared at the silver hair man lying in front of him ( gin) and with the last once of strength left the man smiled " oh yeah know you are ready to face him . Aizen ." and passed away . ichigo put down his mom gently to the ground and went away to face the man or monster behind this all by himself .

Present time :- karakura town

' After learning about his other life , he seems to be out of reach from me .' tatsuki sighed as she headed home from the dojo. Knocked on the door to find her mother holding a pot of beef stew in her hands " tatsuki why don't you be a dear and deliver this to your friend kurosaki kun ." tatsuki was confused "why isn't aunty masaki around ? and besides he is supposed to be in college right now ."

Her mom smiled " kurosaki kun is visiting masaki due to winter break why don't you go see him ? as for masaki she went to a trip with her twin daughters so he is all alone ." that line made the tomboys heart skip a beat " alright fine give me the pot ." Her mother knew that her daughter had a crush for the boy ,but she won't admit it .

She reached the kurosaki residence and rang the door bell , slightly nervous she began humming her favorite song while she waited . for the first time in her life she decided to wear a frilly dress and not her trade mark jeans and t shirt . she rang the bell again .

" yeah wait I am coming ." came the response from inside . the door opened and made tatsuki blush from the sight – the sight of ichigo in only a towel around his waist " oh I am so- so- sorry I didn't know you were a tad busy ." realizing the awkward situation ichigo smiled uncomfortably " uh yeah I wa- was as I was about to take a shower when the doorbell rang so I didn't had the chance of putting on clothes ." he noticed the pot in her hands " oh is that your mothers beef stew orihime told me about ?"

Tatsuki nodded and ichigo gave a signal to come on in and asked her to sit at the couch while he finished taking the shower . while she was waiting for him to finish she decided to look around his home and stopped or should I say stunned to see a giant size picture of his dad put up that covered an entire wall . she decided not to question the pic and moved on and entered the kitchen to see a bunch of empty instant noodle cups and a kettle full of green tea . she realized that ichigo doesn't know how to cook and while his family is away so he is surviving on instant noodles . she decided to quickly made some jasmine rice to go along with the beef stew .

She took a cup of tea to drink but managed to spill some on her dress , not wanting to mess up her lovely dress even further she went up to masaki's room and hoping to find some jeans and a tshirt to wear – which she was lucky enough to find in her wardrobe . she quickly changed and headed for the kitchen . she stopped by the laundry room to put the dress into the washing machine and then put on an apron just in case some other accident happened .

Meanwhile :-

Steam filled the bathroom as ichigo bathed in the hot water , his mind goes back to tatsuki . he shakes his head ' NO you are already in a relationship with isane . you cant ….'

" oh yes you can ….. dear boy ." a voice spoke to him he turned around to find a orange hair girl standing behind him . he screamed " orihime why are you in my room and how did you get in my house ." the person standing in front of him titlted her head in confusion and then smiled " ahh now I understand , you see boy I am the entity that is tied to the book you constantly use , I am what is known as an angel of love , that particular love note which you have belongs to me ."

Ichigo nodded getting a grip on himself and analyzing the situation " my apologies so should I return it ?" the girl shook her head "nah boy I cant take it back as it has been touched by the hands of a human ."

Ichigo raised his hand " I am a Shinigami ." the spirit froze in pace and after sometime grinned " oh my what are the odds that I got to meet with a Shinigami of the 13 court guard squads. Interesting ." he looked at her " why do you look like one of my friends , if you are a spirit ?" the spirit smiled " the name is Eve and this form you are seeing is just a construct of what your mind thinks I look like. My people don't have a definite form and are you can say orbs of pure energy , it is your mind that gives us a particular shape."

Eve then began to disappear " well then mr Shinigami I wonder what all things will you show me ." in a distorted voice she spoke " you doo..nt ave to see it as cheating u know – u c*n use *he b**k , the *ove **te ." he got what she meant the love note " you are saying to use it on tatsuki ." he picked up a chit lying on the floor it read 4 hours of fun .

He decided to write her name in the book , a long time ago he had feelings for her feelings of love and know he wants to know how she felt . so the deed is done , no turning back now .

Ichgio heads downstairs to see what tatsuki was up to when he got a whiff of the aroma of the beef stew . he went to the kitchen to find tatsuki in an apron serving the stew and rice on the dining table .

" where did you get the rice from?"

" I made some for you . you cant go on a diet strictly based on instant noodles." She spoke up and turned towards him . ichigo noticed that she was wearing an apron on top of his moms clothes and didn't mind that she raided her wardrobe as long as she returned them.

She looked nice in the jeans and ichigo never gave her a complement ever in his life . tatsuki looked great in any type of clothes she wore and he bagan to notice the little things about her . her beautiful black eyes her glistening lips , her gorgeous black hair , her curvy waist .

Without warning ichigo walked towards her and gave her a kiss , she was shocked but didn't mind and eased her self into it returning the favor in kind they stopped after some time and tatsuki went towards the sofa to sit as she was feeling a bit dizzy . ichigo suggested her to stay the night as she was not feeling well and its was winter she might fall ill and gave her a blanket .

Ichigo gave a grin the notebook was taking affect and after 5 minutes she was in a complete trans , ichigo sent a text to her mother that she will be staying over then went and sat next to her giving her a kiss tatsuki no longer had control over her body and didn't have any idea what was going to happen all thanks to the love note .

She got up and sat on his lap facing him her arms wrapped around his neck and went in for another kiss . ichigo gripped he waist and felt her nice gorgeous curves as she used to go to the dojo on a regular basis she kept up her shape .

' NICE TATSUKI CHAN .' slowly and carefully he bagan undressing her , he unbuckled her jeans and slowly slid it down while still making lip contact and tatsuki gave a low moan as she slowly began to remove his shirt and with one tug its off folks the shirt is off . tatsuki licked her lips as she saw his well chiseled abs courtesy of all the hollow fights and moved her left hand on them feeling every inch while the other gently moved around his carrot top hair .

They looked at each other with lust in their minds , it may have been snowing outside but the room was scorching hot . they removed the rest of the garments covering them leaving only the trunks and panties on . ichigo looked at his lover and blushed when he saw her her small yet round breasts and her black panties that highlighted her juicy curvy hips .

But that was not caught his attention it was her thicc thighs beauty incarnate worthy to be worshipped . tatsuki smiled " well what do you think ?" ichigo was baffled but the only thing he could say was " mamma mia ." she giggled a bit and looked at him " well why don't you come closer and take a nice good look ." she beckoned him to come forth and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately . he grabbed her and carried her to the counter and put her on top of it .

The sheer make out session was quite moist and steamy and they both enjoyed it and then parted for some air and went at it again – hormones what can you say they were thirsty .

The lady bent over the counter spreading her legs so that her lover can have a clear view , her lean ,slender hands stretching backwards and she looked like an art piece in a museum , like ' DO NOT TOUCH FRAGILE .' she looked at him all starry eyed , no words between them but they communicated a message among them ,begging to be touched all over she spread her legs letting our boi remove the last fragment of clothing leaving her bare in front of him – eye candy – cocaine for the eyes and he wanted to see more .

Strawberry kun poised in front of her , gripping her by the hips and moving forcefully against her for a moment they lost their composure but regained it and he couldn't believe what he saw , he was inside her to the hilt . it was unbelievable because of his enormous pole only a few women had managed that namely unohana , yoruichi and isane and it was pretty impressive gradually she bagan to calm down and adjusted to the rod and smiled. Ichigo hands moved form her waist to her slender back and it slid back to the waist as it was coated by sweat and moisture , while her hands wrapped around his back feeling his muscles. His hands cupped her small breasts even if they were small it was firm and slightly overflowing handfuls which made her moan .

He began to move which made tatsuki moan louder , the substitute couldn't belive what he was doing ' what ' they' were doing and it felt so good , feeling a plethora of emotions he went at it slow at first . his hands travelled her soft skin , roamed around her bossom and toned midsection . her soft supple skin making him want to touch it more and more . on the surface level when he saw this , he felt it was wrong to use her like this but it just felt good all the same . he wanted to stop but one line from her made him stop " I love you kurosaki . I love you you meat head."

This made him smile at last she was kind of opening herself to him in more ways than one . he began again both panting but increasing the speed steadily , his lover was half in a daze and her breathing was heavy and she came twice already . " what the hell masturbation used to feel good but this is at another level ." tatsuki screamed as it was pretty much heavenly at this point and thanks to unohana teaching him the noice cancelling kido she developed their moans were inaudible .

Any movement by her turned him on and lifted on of her legs so that he can penetrate her deeply , the rough play made her ability to think dull and at this point her body might be on autopilot . cries of sheer ecstasy filled the room as both came at the same time

Soul society – 1st division barracks

As the evening breeze blew The head captain yamamoto genryusai looked at the 3 empty slots that were waiting to be filled . the captain slots for the 3rd,5th and 9th squad were vacant and he was looking into the candidates to fill the positions .

" you look deep in thought captain ." the old man looked up to spot his lieutenant sojiro behind him viewing the list . " if I may captain , there is a candidate that comes to mind ."

" speak up sojiro , who do you prefer for the captain post ."

" ichigo kurosaki sir ." the silver haired lieutenant spoke which made yamamoto speechless .

" I do acknowledge the boys efforts but I don't think he is ready yet for such a responsibility ."

Sojiro smiled " but he fits the requirements for the captain position , he has shown us numerous times his bankai , he is at par with captain kuchiki and has the scope of growth as well . I will urge you to reconsider captain ?"

Genryusai opened an eye and looked at him very well if you insist I will pitch this thought at the next meeting . good night sojiro ."

Meanwhile

Kurosaki clinic :- 9 pm

A lot of noice was coming from ichigo's room but there was no one there in the residence to check as the twins along with isshin had gone for a trip

" ichigo that's amazing please give it to me harder ." it was tatsuki begging the orange hair to come closer and ravish her . it was apparent from her behavior that the boy had enchanted her with the help of the love note . that was 3 hours ago .

And the fun was just getting started as a figure recorded the whole thing from the shadows , aware of a spiritual pressure nearby he saw a man in the corner of the room with a camcorder " hey who the hell are you ?" and rushed towards him to take the footage from him . tatsuki was to exhausted to care oh wait she wasn't even conscious .

" I am known as lord darkness sir kurosaki , do not fret this video is for my personal uses ." the man grinned and just as ichigo went to get his substitute pass to kick his ass the man hacked into his computer and played the ' ricardo meme .' and as the boy was distracted by ricardos massive rod that was barely contained in his speedo it served as a good enough distraction for ' lord darkness to escape with the footage .

To be continued

4th wall breaking cameo & Merry Christmas 2019


	13. yuzu's desires

The love note

Chapter 12: Yuzu's desires ,

Rated : m

Warning : incest proceed to read if you so choose ( ichigo x yuzu )

(A/N : according to the pole I put up a long time ago the winners are hallibel and tatsuki and my god was it close it started off as a close competition between nel and hallibel but tatasuki swooped up second place . so the pairing order will be no 1 tia hallibel x ichigo , no 2 : tatsuki x ichigo and then finally nelliel x ichigo)

Kurosaki residence :-

Ichigo had to explain to his mom what was tatsuki doing in their home and what was she doing wearing her favorite pair of jeans . ichigo didn't realise that they would be back the very next day tatsuki arrived " since you guys left me aloneand went on a trip tatsuki's mom made some beef stew and sent it to me via her daughter and seeing I cant cook jack shit and the fact I was having only green tea and instant ramen , she cooked me some rice ." masaki gave him the signal that told him to go on .

" when she was drinking the tea she poured out for her it spilled on the dress and wanted a change of clothes I didn't mind her raiding your closet as you are the only one who might have clothes that can fit her and she took the jeans and t shirt ."

His mom sighed hearing the explanation as she wore those jeans only on certain occasions and went up to ichigos room to wake up her unexpected guest .

" uh m-m-ms kurosaki hello . … um where am I ?"

" in my home dear . I hope my son took care of you? You look sick , dear ."

" oh yeah I came over to give ichigo some stew – rest all is a blur ."

Ichigo came up from behind " you made some rice for me while I went to take a shower . when I came down you were serving me the food and then you looked like you didn't look to good and went to the sofa and slept . I had to carry you all the way to my room ."

Tatsuki was blushing " oh no mom would be worried ?" ichigo nodded " nah just relax I texted her yesterday saying you will be staying over . so when you go back just act normal ."

Tatsuki nodded as she changed back into her dress which was washed and ironed by yuzu and was off .

But the fact that she spent an entire night in their home that to ichigos room made young yuzu jealous.

Kurosaki residence :- the next day

Ichigo woke up after 12 pm as he had reached late the other night and got caught by his mom trying to stealthily go upstairs . he spent an hour trying to convince his mom that he was with friends and didn't notice the time . masaki suspected he was up to no good as he was giving way to many excuses .he was always a straight forward guy , something was definitely going on .

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth – the truth that he was with an old acquaintance from the old days , they had a hang out and then suddenly found themselves at a love hotel and made sweet sweet love with each other all night long . ichigo being in the receiving end of the bargain .

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up – brushed his teeth and proceeded to hit the showers . completely unaware that he didn't close the door entirely a gap in the door remained

Downstairs

Masaki and Karin were getting ready and going out " alright yuzu we are going to your sisters judo tournament we wont be back until Saturday night ." yuzu was happy ' so 1 week alone with ichigo or ichi nii , yessss .' yuzu smiled " don't worry mom I will keep ichi nii out of trouble ." masaki sighed " I hope you do ."

They soon left afterwards leaving yuzu standing there waving them good bye " alright now to get some chores done ." yuzu used to help her mom keep the houseclean and was a pretty good cook . after some time she began cooking a hot pot along with miso soup and some roasted chicken . yuzu was happy with the prep work for lunch and decided to call ichigo to eat something ' he has not eaten anything from morning , oh god I have to check if he is awake now or I have to wake him up ."

She went up the stairs and called out to her brother -

" ichi nii ,"

But no response , she spoke up but a bit louder this time -

"ichigo ."

Still no answer , which was a bit odd , she decided to go check on him .

Yuzu decided to enter her brothers room " I am coming in …. Sorry for intruding ."

The lights in the room were off and the curtains were closed " geez ichigo sure loves to live like a cave bat , with no lights at all . " she slid the curtains open so a ray of light could enter just enough to see into the room . the room seemed to be empty at the moment , yuzu went on ahead to clean the bed .

The bed was still warm as though it was occupied moments prier " ichigo must be up and about the house . I didnt see him though ." the warm feeling of the bed was very inviting , she had an urge to sleep in the spot where she pictured ichigo to be in .

Yuzu nodded her head ' come on girl get a hold of yourself he is your brother and you have a ton of chores to do .' but curiosity got the better of her and she decided to lay on the bed .

" so soft , so warm ." yuzu whispered as she clenched the bed sheets letting her mind run wild with the endless possibilities. Then their was a sound of the shower turning on , this kind of startled her as she thought that she was alone in the room . she also didn't notice the crack in the bathroom door , her mind screamed at her to take a peak ,it took all of her will to resist the urge .

Confession time yuzu has feelings for ichigo , this thought has been present for quite some time now and this desire to have ichigo all to herself is a dominant factor in her behavior . its not just sisterly love either or the fact that she has respect towards her brother , it's the fact that she wants ichigo to see her as a woman, who he can rely on partake in his joys and sorrows , whom he can trust with his deepest secrets .

A woman who can give him all the love that he desires whether it be emotional or physical intimacy. she didn't mind the fact that there may be an intimate bond between them when it comes to that point she was ready to do it . this is the fact she felt jealous of tatsuki sleeping on the bed prior as she wanted to be the one that was first .

Alas that resolve broke pretty fast and she decided to take a peak – peak through the crack in the bathroom door . her heart began to beat faster as she approached the door ,she had to satiate her curiosity of how her bother looked like naked . ( A/N please don't think ill of me . just letting my imagination create the plot .)

" just a little peak wont hurt anyone , I guess ." she slowly went towards the door and peaked in through the gap , she gasped at the site of ichigo well built body , the admired every nook and cranny of ichigos body . her face turned red after she saw it – his big rod and began to have lewd thoughts , she shook her head out of the daze and decided to quietly leave the room .just then she heard her big brother moaning which made her look into the matter …. Again . " why is he moaning all of a sudden ." yuzu said to herself while taking a peak through the gap .

This time her face was on fire when she saw ichigo stroking his rod and whispering orihime's name under the hot and steamy shower " orihime ." he spoke up and kept on going at it . this made yuzu giggle a little as she could hear everything but decided to leave him alone in privacy . Still it kind of made her sad that he was thinking of someone other than her . she loved him but he loves someone else .

She began to prep up for lunch , she placed the two plates for them and put the roasted chicken in the center of the table along with the hotpot and miso soup. Yuzu went and quickly make some scrambled eggs as she knew they were ichigos favorite egg dish . soon after ichigo came down and saw the table full of treats and was aww struck ' wow mom sure cooked up a feast . will we be able to finish this huge course of food.'

He walked in to the kitchen and sat on the table to find yuzu bringing in 2 small plates of scrambled eggs . he thought yuzu was helping mom he sat on the table but couldn't find Karin or masaki around .

" umm yuzu where is Karin and mom ?"

" went for Karin chan judo match ."

" oh so you and I are the only ones here huh . when will they come back ?"

" saturday ."

" what a 3 days from now."

Ichigo noticed that yuzu was very distant for some reason and he couldn't get a solid grip on her emotions . all she did was blush and nod her head , which was quite weird .

Yuzu loved her family ,but she had a secret – so immoral and wrong but, just felt right to her . she knew it was something no body would be happy about and might think little of her or think she was twisted in the head . but feelings are feelings and the ones she felt for ichigo were strong – love not sibling love but a mature kind of love, the love that you show to your special someone , a lovers kind.

She looked at ichigo as he took a sip of coffee – a forbidden bond that was never to be. She loved him not as a brother but as a man, a man who she wanted to spend an eternity with , to cook for him,to be his wife and to bear his child . she desired to b that woman who he would fall in love with and to live happily ever after.

But as long as society is what it is , she could not act on her fantasies at all , if only they were not related ? sighed as she got up from the table excused herself and went into the kitchen and began washing the dirty dishes . ichigo came up from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder spooking her .

" let me do the dishes to head on up and relax for a while . you look tired ?"

Yuzu smiled that he cared so much about her and headed to her room and ichigo began to scrub .

After 1 hour :-

Yuzu put down the book she was reading took some spare clothes and her pink towel and headed to the bathroom . she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the shower turning off . she sighed and opened the bathroom door and at the very same time the shower door slid open . yuzu looked up and it took a while for the gears to start rolling and she blushed as the image was burned inside her eyes extra crispy . there stood ichigo showing it all , at half mast looking at yuzu with a panic look on his face.

She had seen it all . ichigo wasn't aware of the blonds presence as he washed his face , he had a sudden feeling that someones watching him and turned around to see yuzu looking like she was going to faint .

" y- yu – yuzu what are you doing here ?" ichigo screamed as he frantically grabbed for a towel to wrap around his waist .

" oh I -I am sorry onii chan . I – I didn't know it was occupied at the moment . I should have knocked ." yuzu spoke up , her face still sizzling red and ran towards her room and bolted the door shut .

Ichigo sighed as his face became red , yuzu on the other hand couldn't get the image of his rod erased from her perverted mind . the shape , the length , the size of it made her think of very lewd fantasies and they all looked great .

She opened the door and headed to the bathroom to find ichigo outside waiting for her " I – I am done , you go on ahead ." yuzu nodded and not making eye contact went into the bathroom and shut the door . she leaned against the shower door hot red with embarrassment, frustration and arousal and she was breathing very heavily and her mind constantly going back to the picture of her brothers rod .

She needs to take a long shower to settle down .

Some time later :-

Ichigo looked at the clock to see some time had past and was worried about what yuzu was up to he came out of his room to search for the girl to hear the shower still on " she hasn't finished yet ?" blushing he decided to take a peak at her . ' just to see if she is oksy , I mean why wouldn't she be/ but still .

But when he saw yuzu in her bare beautiful skin naked taking a steamy shower . Ichigo face now crimson red couldn't help stare at her from the distance . she hadn't noticed that Ichigo was staring at her and is completely nude . it was quite a sight to behold for the orange haired teen . he always wondered how yuzu might looked under the regular clothes, now he does and its mind blowing the the supple smooth white skin ,the curves of her body , her lushes blond hair , Ichigo shook his head 'calm down Ichigo , down boy down , don't let the thoughts control you- you are pure , pure as ice .'

That is definitely a lie and looked from side to side to ensure the FBI are not there ' ravioli ravioli ay ay ay . I am innocent ." just then yuzu began to rub soap all over her body , the soap only makes her curves more visible. The visual stimulus was pretty much making him uncomfortable so he left . the image embeded in his mind of the slender women ( his sister ) naked.

He was lying on the bed and yuzu came in her pajamas towards him and gave a smirk " but you seem to lack the talent of peeping such as SNEEKING UP ON A GIRL WHILE SHE IS IN THE SHOWER , NOT LETTING HER KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS STARING AT HER BODY ." she looked at him playfully " you seemed to lack stealth, like a ninja I – chi – go ."he started to blush " wha – wai – you knew I was there ." yuzu laughed seeing the embarrassed look on his face "even if you slid the door very silently , don't you think I will know your stench onii – chan , plus I am kind of have sharp hearing ability so I can hear even the slightest sound. I knew you were there so I decided to play the part that of being oblivious and gave you a little treat , eye candy , fanservice whatever way you look at it bottom line you enjoyed the show .'' she gave him a playful wink .

Ichigo was now flustered he did not know what to think anymore it was very embarrassing . she smiled and held his hand " ichigo I need to say something to you?" ichigo cleared his throat " yeah – yeah what is it , yuzu?"

" I love you , onii chan." She went for it with no regret in her mind and kissed him . and so the make out session began and ichigo was surprised and confused at the same time as he didn't use the love note yet.

**So was this yuzu true feelings. **

Yuzu got up and spoke up " so did you like it? I know you did you were hot and bothered by the looks of it , well Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded " yeah I kind of did actually? It was embarrassing, but I can see that I am kida falling for you . she just stood there in silence listening to his words , he continued " I was awestruck by your beauty , your elegant snow white skin, your luscious curves , the soap making you more irresistible , I just couldn't stop looking at you , it was too hard of a decision to up and leave -"

Ichigo looked into his sisters eyes and blushed red " its ha – hard for me to admit this but if it wasn't for my will power alone I would have pounced on you at that very moment , you drove me mad with lust and -?" she kissed him and this didn't feel like a normal peck or connect of lips , it was filled with passion with a lot of tongue action . her lips felt moist and as she put her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace they continued the kiss , it felt very powerful and lusty indeed , for Ichigo kissing her , is similar to meeting The goddess of love and pleasure.

He then wrapped his arms around her feeling her body bit by bit , she gave a moan " Ichigo please I don't want you to stop , I kind of had my eyes on you for a while. It was hard to imagine that a young and aww –" Ichigo began kissing her neck she continued to speak " energetic man such as you didn't have a girlfriend or an intimate partner." Ichigo brought her closer to him " so did you decide to be my l girlfriend I assume."Ichigo gave a sly grin to her and this made her blush " of course not , but I did wonder what it felt like to be with a man T^T ." THIS MADE ICHIGO LAUGH as the way she said it was sarcastic as hell , but he did felt a slight seriousness to her alibi there . ichigo got an idea " say yuzu Karin and mom is not here , so what if just for today we become lovers , what you say?"

Yuzu raised an eyebrow " huh what you talking about ? are you serious ? don't be stupid? Don't you think I am to young for you? What about the FBI ? Plus even if we go through with this don't you think this will be your first sexual act with a women , its important for you like loosing your virginity serious thing here . you sure?

Ichigo unable to bring forth that the virginity thing won't be an issue as he already took care of that with his 'associates' , and theirs as well XD

" don't worry about that its fine, so you okay with this." Yuzu sighed and looked at her dumb brother whats the worst that could happen " fine , show me what you got ."

Thus it began the two wrapped their hands around each other and kissed passionately . they separate only a string of saliva connecting them . the petite girls eyes now filled with lust removed his pants to reveal his thick long cock . she looked at in bewilderment as she couldn't believe that men have a pole this massive . ichigos was the only one she saw and it was impressive in her view , yuzu stroked it and began liking the tip , this was a great experience for Ichigo as yuzu was straight away went from licking to a wet ,slimy bj session .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good , still got it I guess."

Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead throwing it up she swallowed the cum " my my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume."

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see I am not the only one holding it back ." yuzu grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while .

She got up and took of her pj's making it more sensual until she removed it and stood there bare.

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they deside to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight feel good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them . this was her first time so he broke through the hymen , it was painful and made her moan loadly and then after some time she told ichigo to move but slowly .

" wow you are amazing your walls is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." yuzu who was turned into a woman a while ago didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving yuzu in a shock " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hitting the right spots to turn me on ." his reply to her question was calling her bitch " This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good . Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." yuzu spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo was thinking ' sorry yuzu I don't mean to hurt you using these harsh words but this set up for having sex with you is making my reasoning dull.'

Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner for a long time) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigo asked " are you alright yuzu ?'' the girl nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you behind ." she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . yuzu couldn't stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the felling devine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey yuzu I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ."

Both of them hugged each other and yuzu drifted to sleep while ichigo took a blanket and covered them and dozed of as well

To be continued

Next 3 chapter masaki x ichigo ( Christmas special ) , ichigo x nel ,

ichigo x isane x yuzu .

coming soon


End file.
